Dead Ahead
by RazzMcazz
Summary: The morning after Sookie Stackhouse released the cluviel dor, she not only saved her long time friend and crush Sam Merlotte, but she got more than she bargained for. Now with the Changeling about to enter the world, Sookie must do all she can to protect the precious soul inside of her from the bickering of past lovers, to the plans of the Queen of Oklahoma.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sookie Stackhouse had slept like the dead after the events that had taken place the night before. She felt Sam sleep peacefully beside her, the cluviel dor restoring his life back to him after the battle with the Weres. Without thinking, she reached out and felt the skin of his arm. Sam made a grunting noise and turned over away from her, and Sookie found herself smiling.

Yes, she had used the cluviel dor on Sam, though right now she really didn't want to think about why. Eric was mad at her, that was for sure, from the way he had given her that cold stare before he left, but Sookie felt in her heart she had done the right thing. Slowly, Sookie opened her eyes and smelled the fresh morning air coming out from the window. She got up slowly, stretching her arms wide as her eyes closed once more, wanting desperately to stay that way since she was so tired. But old habits die hard, and Sookie knew she had better get up before she slept the day away.

Still with her eyes closed, Sookie walked across the room and sighed deeply, knowing she was in front of the mirror in her room, knowing that when she opened her eyes she was bound to see the dark circles under her eyes and the matted blonde hair clutching at her skull.

But when Sookie opened her eyes, a scream as loud as a banshee raced out of her mouth.

"What!?" Sam cried flying out of the covers and toppling over the side of the bed. His whole body came to life and then died all over again when he lifted his head and took a look at Sookie who was shell shocked in front of the mirror.

"Jesus" Sam hissed.

Sookie felt herself starting to shake, her hands trembling as they lifted up to her stomach and felt the roundness of her belly poking out of her body.

"S-S-Sam" Sookie said looking down at her swollen torso "What the hell happened to me?"

Sam couldn't find the words as he stared like a gaping fish at Sookie. Overnight, her once curved body had metamorphosed into that of a very pregnant woman.

"Now just calm down Sook" Sam said getting up and lifting his hands like he was approaching a wild animal.

"No!" Sookie said quickly losing it "What happened to my body! What is this!?" she said lifting her hands away from her belly.

"I don't know Sookie" Sam said "But if you just calm down I'll call Dr. Ludwig. I'm sure she'll want to know what exactly is going on too."

Sookie began to breathe deeply, calming her body at the mention of the tiny woman doctor that had helped her when she had been badly poisoned.

"Okay" she said faintly "Okay.."

"Now just sit down right here" Sam said taking her by the arm and sitting her down on the bed "And just tell me. What happened last night?"

"Well Janalynn" Sookie began, not knowing how to put it to Sam "After she...well...killed you, Khan beheaded her."

"Okay" Sam said taking it in steadily "Then what?"

"Then I" Sookie said rubbing her chest "I used the cluviel dor on you...and it brought you back to us."

"You used it on me?" Sam said amazed.

"Yes I mean..." Sookie said starting to blush "It all happened so quickly and I just couldn't stand it if you died and the cluviel dor must have known that and I just..."

"So you used it on me" Sam said smiling a little "Someone you love."

"You know how I've always felt Sam" Sookie said looking away "It would have been awful if you died."

Sam felt his heart break and swell all at the same time from the news to Janalynn to finding out that Sookie had used the last fairy gift on him. It said everything and nothing all at the same time.

"Anyways you were brought back here and I put you to bed and then I..." Sookie said, her mind wandering off as she started to faintly remember her dreams last night.

Sookie's eyes grew wide as she looked over at Sam "I dreamnt" she whispered "I dreamnt of a little girl..."

Sam leaned in closer, trying to understand what Sookie meant "A girl?" he said.

"A little girl" Sookie said feeling her hair "and she looked...she looked kind of like me..."

"Sookie your not making sense" Sam said "But just sit here and think about it while I call Dr. Ludwig."

Sookie just nodded, her mind on rewind as she tried to piece together her dream. Sam left the room and Sookie found herslef closing her eyes trying to figure it all out.

_She had been in a field...the field outside of the house...and she had heard her laughter like wind chimes dancing in the breeze. She had been sitting in the field and looked over to where the laughter had come from._

_ It was a little girl...maybe five at the oldest, and she had butter yellow hair just like Sookie..._

_ "Mama!" she heard the little girl say again with laughter as she turned towards Sookie._

_ She had been holding daisies in her hand, those bright blue eyes staring at Sookie in wonder __and excitement._

_ "Mama I found flowers!"_

Sookie suddenly gasped and held her stomach tight, the swollen skin feeling strange yet comforting at the same time.

"Sam!" Sookie called but heard no movement downstairs "Sam I think I've figured it out!"

Sookie stood up and suddenly her head became light. Her body swayed for a minute before she grabbed onto the bed post for support.

"Whoa...easy girl" Sookie told herself and she regained her balance "Wouldn't want to fall now" she said looking down at her stomach.

"Is that you in there?" Sookie said quietly as she rubbed her stomach feeling silly "Well whatever you are" she whispered "Please don't be an alien...I can't handle an alien popping out of my stomach right now."

She moved steadily towards the doorway and heard Sam's voice muttering from down the hall.

"Yes" Sam said "And she looks about seven months by my guess...No...No I don't think so and even if she did it was with Eric Northman and we all know vampires can't...well can you just come take a look at her...she had a cluviel dor and she used it and now...Yes, yes thank you. Alright I'll keep her here...Bye."

Sam's head poked out from the kitchen and saw Sookie standing there in confusion.

"Dr. Ludwig said she's on her way now from Shreveport. She wants you rested and in bed when she gets here" he said coming towards her.

"She thought Eric did this?" Sookie said looking down at her stomach.

"Not really" Sam said "But with you being part fairy, she just wanted to make sure."

"So does she have an idea of what this is?" Sookie said getting hopeful.

"I'm afraid not" Sam said helping Sookie back into the bedroom "But I bet she will when she takes a look at you."

"Sam" Sookie said trying to find the words she wanted to say "I just want to let you know...that me bringing you back..."

"I will be forever grateful for it" he said sitting her down "But right now, let's focus on the thing inside of you, then we can talk about us."

"Thank you" Sookie said feeling grateful that her friend knew how she always felt "You think I can take a shower before Dr. Ludwig comes?"

"I don't think it would hurt any" Sam said scratching his head "I'll go get cleaned up as well. But you just stay steady okay? You look like you could fall over any minute when you stand."

"Well I've never been pregnant before" Sookie said wobbling up "But I think I can manage."

Sam nodded his head and watched Sookie carefully as she went into the bathroom and heard the water come on through the shower.

Sam had mixed feelings at the moment, he felt grateful and confused and felt deep love for Sookie stirring in his chest, but there was one feeling that was topping all the others.

It was fear for Sookie's life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sookie sat on the couch, her fingers tapping against her thighs as she waited impatiently for Dr. Ludwig to arrive. She had dressed very casually, wearing sweatpants (because she could no longer fit in her jeans) and a stretchy T-shirt she wore on cleaning could hear Sam in the kitchen moving things around and sighed deeply wanting to eat something, but Sam said that might mess with her when the doctor checked her out.

"Sam?" Sookie said looking over her shoulder.

Sam popped his head out of the kitchen doorway, his halo of red hair all around him.

"Yes?" he said.

"What in the world are you doing?" Sookie said trying to find something to talk about.

"Just cleaning" Sam said giving her a gentle smile "This place is filthy."

"Liar" Sookie said knowing damn well her kitchen was clean.

"You just sit there and rest" Sam said going back into the kitchen.

Rest? How could she rest?

Sookie looked back down at her pregnant belly and put her hand gently against it. Nothing stirred beneath her touch, no movement that women always talked about.

"You'd think I'd feel something" Sookie said to herself.

Suddenly Sookie felt with her mind people coming up the drive and stood up wobbly.

"They're here" she called to Sam.

Sam rushed out of the kitchen, drying his hands on a towel as he approached the door when suddenly he stopped and looked over at Sookie.

"Sit down Sook" Sam scolded her "The doctor can't see you up and moving."

"Alright" Sookie said in a huff as she planted herself back down on the couch.

She heard the doctor's voice along with someone else as they approached the door. Sookie turned as she heard the screen door open.

Sam, Dr. Ludwig, and Mr. Cataliades walked in, all looking somewhat wary as they looked towards Sookie.

" " Dr. Ludwig said coming towards her with a big bag of what Sookie supposed were her medical instruments "I see you look very different since last time we met."

"You could say so" Sookie said giving a side smile "And believe me, this time" she said waving her hands over her belly "It did happen over night."

"So Mr. Merlotte has told me" the tiny doctor said getting out a stethescope "You will allow me to start the examination now won't you?"

"Please do" Sookie said letting the doctor put the cold metal against her chest "By the way, hello Mr. Cataliades, mind telling me what you are doing here?"

"Just being a supportive sponsor" the semi-demon said giving her a wink "It is part of my job to keep an eye on your family, and it seems you have a very new edition to it."

"I at least hope it's a good edition" Sookie said as the doctor had her breathe deeply.

"Ms. Stackhouse" the doctor said examining Sookie's feet for some reason "Can you please tell me what happened again?"

Sookie repeated the events that had taken place the night before, of Janalynn's betrayal to Alcide and how she accidentally killed Sam before being beheaded by Khan. Then she told to the doctor's surprise about the cluviel dor and how she had used it to bring Sam back to life.

"And in any time, even for a fraction, did you think about having a child? Or even the thought of when you were a child?" the doctor said getting very serious.

"Well" Sookie said trying to think "I know Eric and I were having problems, and I had been thinking about the perks and cons of being with a vampire, so I guess the thought about children had come up."

"But not in that moment?" Dr. Ludwig said lowering her head as she looked up at Sookie.

"No" Sookie said shaking her head "I really can't remember what I was thinking."

"I see" the doctor said "Ms. Stackhouse, will you please lift up your shirt."

"Can I ask why?" Sookie said feeling a bit uncertain.

"Because my instruments are useless in this case" the doctor said snapping the bag shut "This is no ordinary supernatural event, and I need to be able to feel your stomach with my hands" the doctor said as she wiggled her weirdly thin fingers at Sookie.

"Alright" Sookie said lifting her shirt up to her breasts, exposing her enormous torso to the doctor.

"Very good" Dr. Ludwig said as she firmly placed her hands against Sookie's stomach. The little woman (who Sookie still really hadn't figured out exactly what the doctor was) rubbed her dark skin against Sookie's, almost as if she were feeling a wild animal for the first time. Sookie watched as the doctor stared with knowing eyes, curiously watching Sookie's stomach as if she saw something Sookie didn't.

Sookie looked over at Mr. Cataliades and Sam, and they too were looking at the doctor in wonder. Sookie wanted to giggle to herself, thinking this was the first time Mr. Cataliades didn't seem bored at all.

Suddenly Dr. Ludwig leaned herself over the couch and placed her head against Sookie's stomach, as if hearing something intently. Sookie was a bit shocked, but she knew better than to interrupt the doctor when she was working.

Then like lighting the doctor lifted her head and looked up at Sookie with wide eyes and then to Mr. Cataliades, then back to Sookie.

"My oh my" the doctor said softly.

"What is it?" Sookie said frightened.

"You Ms. Stackhouse" Dr. Ludwig said taking off her glasses and polishing them against her white jacket "Are a very lucky human."

"And hows that?" Sam said getting impatient.

"Mr. Cataliades" the doctor said towards the demon "I believe you may want to inform others that we have a Changeling in this world."

"Are you sure?" the demon said, his eyes as wide as the doctors had been.

"In all my years I have only dealt with one other Changeling, and I can assure you, I am positive" the doctor said smiling up at the demon.

"Well that's great for you two" Sookie said getting annoyed "But what does that mean? What is a Changeling and why is it in me?"

The demon looked over at the doctor who simply nodded back to him.

"Sookie" Mr. Cataliades said sitting down next to her "When you unleashed the cluviel dor, saving Mr. Merlotte here, you unleashed the last bit of pure magic that was in this world."

"Okay" Sookie said following along.

"And when you released it, the magic knew you didn't want him to die" the demon said staring at her "But it also knew something else...it _knew_ you wanted a child, even if you didn't."

"So the cluviel dor gave me a child" Sookie said repeating what she was hearing.

"Exactly" Mr. Cataliades said "But not just any child."

"A Changeling" Dr. Ludwig said "A creature born of pure magic."

"Creature?" Sookie said, her worst fear come true.

"Not like you think" Mr. Cataliades said patting her hand "It will look human, act human, and be mostly human, except it won't. It's a combination of every supernatural creature that was put on this earth...almost like, and forgive me for this term, a god like entity."

"It's a god?" Sookie said now starting to disbelieve the demon.

"Almost" Dr. Ludwig said "It contains extraordinary power and magic, there have only been a couple cases on this earth. They were more frequent in Ireland and Scotland, but because people thought they were bad omens most children were..."

"Killed" the demon said matter of factly "That's why a Changeling is so rare in this time. This is probably the last of it's kind."

"Now you can choose to not keep it" Dr. Ludwig said as her voice grew deep "I can preform the procedure and-"

"No" Sookie said, her hand going automatically to her stomach "No I'll keep it."

"Good" the doctor said giving a relieved sigh "Because that means this world will change for the greater good."

"What do you mean?" Sookie said interested now. This thing was something special, and Sookie needed to know all the facts since she had just promised to keep it.

"Because Changeling's have pure magic" Mr. Cataliades said "They can preform miracles if they so choose."

"Like turning water into wine?" Sookie joked.

"Well he did have a knack for it" Mr. Cataliades said as one of his eyes gave Sookie a wink.

Sookie's mouth hung open at Mr. Cataliades suggestion when suddenly Sam coughed from the corner.

"What is it Sam?" Sookie said looking over at him.

"This is all great" Sam said "I mean really it is. But what does all this mean for Sookie? I mean do women survive giving birth to these things?"

Sookie looked over at the doctor who merely shrugged her shoulders "Of course they do, with proper medical treatment. Ms. Stackhouse will be fine, the Changeling will not allow any harm to come to her or anyone the Changeling chooses to protect" the doctor said turning to Sookie "It will even prolong your lifespan, probably give you an extra 50 years or so."

"You mean I'll live longer?" Sookie said shocked.

"As long as you don't do anything incredibly stupid" the doctor said snorting a little "But even then I think the Changeling would intervene. By the way, it hears you right now, talking, it can sense everything in the room."

"Really?" Sookie said feeling her stomach. All this information had turned Sookie from frightened to caring. She was carrying something good, something pure, like a modern day Mary. She poked at whatever it was inside of her with her mind, trying to find some kind of sign of life.

_"Are you in there?"_ she called out with her mind.

Suddenly, like she was being pushed, Sookie felt it...she felt the presence inside of her pushing her mind back playfully like a child.

Sookie found herself smiling but realized everyone in the room was staring at her.

"Why me?" Sookie said suddenly.

"Because you were chosen" Mr. Cataliades said "Just like your grandmother was chosen, just like your whole family has been chosen. You unleashed the magic, and the magic thought to give something back to you. Just accept it, be grateful, and for goodness sake treasure it. This will probably be the last Changeling ever to walk to earth."

"Alright" Sookie said feeling her stomach once more "What do I have to do?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sam and Mr. Cataliades went into the kitchen to talk while Sookie and Doctor Ludwig talked about what kind of pregnancy Sookie was about to have.

"You'll stay like this for a few weeks" the doctor said as she scribbled notes on a pad.

"And then?" Sookie asked.

"And then you'll probably triple in size. You are carrying a world's amount of magic inside of you. Don't be surprised when you start radiating with magic and supernaturals start sticking close to you" the doctor said not looking at Sookie.

"Do I have a specific diet?" Sookie asked, knowing some pregnant women were not allowed certain foods.

"Stay away from salty foods, they damage the Changelings magic. Eat lots of fish and you are allowed a glass of red wine every night. I would suggest you start stalking up on milk and apples though, you will be eating mostly that for a few weeks. And honey...lots of honey" the doctor said writing all of it down "Forgive me for not being as informative, it's been a long time since I've dealt with a Changeling."

"What happened to it?" Sookie said "If you don't mind me asking."

"A vampire got a hold of the child, a little boy" Dr. Ludwig said shaking her head "Sucked him dry."

"Why?" Sookie said shocked.

"Because the blood of a Changeling can pretty much do anything. If a vampire wished to be human, and they drank from a Changeling, they would become human."

"So I have to keep it away from Bill and Eric" Sookie said feeling her chest weigh down a little. She had grown close to Bill these last few months, and Eric...well she had bigger things to think about now.

"I wouldn't say that" Dr. Ludwig said "Most vampires get very protective over a Changeling, as do most Supernaturals."

"Alright" Sookie said "But what happens when I go into work? How do I tell them I'm suddenly nine months pregnant?"

"The Changeling should help you with that" Dr. Ludwig said shrugging her shoulders "I wouldn't worry about it. And you are not nine months, you are more around seven. You still have five more months to go."

"Eleven months!" Sookie said surprised.

"No, five, five months" the Doctor said "And you need to know the incubation time of a Changeling. They do not grow like normal children. They grow by days, sometimes even shorter than that. You will see it as a baby one week, and then a toddler the next. It will then decide when it has reached it's full potential."

"So I won't get that playtime?" Sookie said thinking about all the wonderful baby pictures she had seen of mothers cuddling their babies and kids. She wouldn't get that, she wouldn't get years to care and love her child.

"If the Changeling chooses to stay a five year old, then you shall forever have a five year old" Dr. Ludwig said a bit annoyed "But it's up to them."

"Alright" Sookie said "So I mine as well skip the crib."

"Cribs are fine, but don't waist your time buying a child's bed" Dr. Ludwig said finishing up her list "Here are things to eat, vitamins to take, and my number with for any more questions or concerns."

Sookie took the piece of paper "Thank you Dr. Ludwig."

"My pleasure" the doctor said moving towards the door as she whistled for Mr. Cataliades "You'll be one of my top patients, so don't hesitate to call."

"I won't" Sookie said looking down at her stomach again.

Sam and Mr. Cataliades came out from the kitchen. The demon kissed Sookie on the cheek and told her he would call before leaving the house with the small doctor and disappearing down the driveway.

The sun was beginning to set as Sookie sighed and looked down at the list of things to eat.

"Don't worry about it" Sam said taking the list "I'll fix you something nice."

"Thank you Sam" Sookie said plopping back down on the couch "For not moving all day I sure am tired."

"I can see that" Sam said turning on the TV for Sookie "Just relax."

"Will do" Sookie said grabbing a pillow and propping herself up. Dr. Ludwig said she should follow somewhat of human rules to pregnancy, but to not base hers off of them.

She could smell something divine coming from the kitchen later on when suddenly she heard a knock at the door.

"Sam" Sookie said knowing it must either be Bill, or Eric, or maybe even Pam since she couldn't feel the presence.

Sam came out of the kitchen wearing an apron and a stove glove when he opened the door.

"Hey Bill" Sam said "Sookie it's Bill, you want to let him in?"

"Come on in Bill" Sookie said stretching as she got up. Bill came in, giving Sam a nod with his pale face and dark hair, his aura of vampire flooding the room.

But for the first time Sookie saw Bill caught off guard as he stared at a very pregnant Sookie.

"How long have I been sleeping?" Bill said a little bewildered "Sam surely..." he said turning to the Shifter who merely shrugged.

"Bill it's alright it's not Sam's" Sookie said waving off the notion to Sam's disappointment "I've been with Dr. Ludwig all day. Seems to be I'm the proud momma of a Changeling."

"A Changeling?" Bill said actually surprised "Here?"

"Fairy magic does that I guess" Sookie said well over the fact that she was pregnant.

"Does anyone else know?" Bill said coming towards her. She could feel Sam's eyes watching Bill every second he came closer to her and quickly she held up her hands.

"Mr. Cataliades was here and he's going to inform whoever needs to be informed. Apparently it's a big deal" she said quickly as Sam visibly grew tense.

"I should say so" Bill said turning to Sam "And you are staying with her?"

"For now" Sam said nodding.

"Well then I shall keep a close eye outside if you have the inside" Bill said staring at Sam.

"I'm sure we are safe" Sam said not letting his guard down "Besides even if I wasn't here, Sookie could take care of herself."

"You would allow a pregnant women to defend herself?" Bill said, his fangs showing a litte.

"If she chose to" Sam said, his voice growing into a growl.

"Are you implying something?" Bill snarled.

"Whoa!" Sookie said wobbling in between them "Break it up! I will not have violence of any nature in my home right now. Bill, cut the chivalry, and Sam, back off. I swear the last thing I need right now-"

"Sookie?" Eric said from the doorway.

"Oh great" Sookie breathed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Go away Eric" Sookie said trying to hold off the stand-off she was in between at the moment.

The vampire viking outside merely glimpsed over Sam and Bill and shook his head.

"No Sookie" he said sternly "We need to talk."

"I'm a little busy right now" she said, her back still to him.

"I'm sure Bill and the Shifter can handle themselves" Eric said nonchalantly. Sam growled over to Eric and the viking hissed out with his fangs.

"ALRIGHT!" Sookie said turning towards Eric.

And all at once, Eric's eyes grew wide as he stepped back at the sight of Sookie's new body.

"Now do you see?" she said holding out her hands "I've got a little bit more on my plate right now than usual. So please Eric, save this for another night."

"Let. Me. In. "Eric said getting fierce.

"No" Sookie said "And you Bill, you need to leave until you and Sam can learn to get along."

"Very well" he said walking past Sookie before looking over at Sam "Keep her safe."

"I will" Sam said still pissed at the vampire. It was taking everything in him not to start a fight with the pale blood sucker that watched over Sookie at night, but now he had bigger fish to fry.

"Sookie" Eric said from the doorway as Bill walked past him "I'm not telling you again. Let me in this house."

"Not until you calm down" Sookie said placing a hand over her stomach "I will not endanger my child."

"Your child?" Eric said growing stiff "Since when do you have a child?"

"Since last night" Sam said standing behind Sookie as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Sam" Sookie said looking over to him "Please go upstairs, I'll be careful don't worry."

Sam, knowing his place right now, backed up from her "Just call if you need me" he said going towards the stairs.

"I will don't worry" Sookie said not taking her eyes off Eric.

As soon as Sam was out of earshot Sookie let loose.

"Who the hell do you think you are trying to order me around!" she hissed at Eric through the screen door.

"What the hell is the Shifter doing in your house!?" Eric shot right back.

"Need I remind you of what happened last night?" Sookie said "Or do you just remember leaving me there with Sam dying in my arms?"

"You used the one thing that could free me!" Eric said, now visibly upset.

"You should be able to make your own choices!" Sookie said, her body shaking "I wasn't about to use magic to free you from something you could do yourself! That's selfish Eric! You should have just grew some balls and made a decision rather than trying to use me to your advantage!"

"And what the hell is this?!" he said gesturing to her as if he hadn't heard a word she had just said.

"Eric you need to listen and you need to listen good" Sookie said getting right against the screen "I'm a mother now. The cluviel dor made me one. And right now I'm carrying a very powerful thing inside of me that could possibly determine the fate of the entire world, so excuse me if your little petty problem with the bitch from Oklahoma is brushed under the table for now. I have bigger problems to deal with and you are certainly not one of them. Now get off my porch!" Sookie nearly yelled.

Eric suddenly felt a push, like an invisible force knocking him back quickly. He regained balance before he toppled over the porch steps before looking back up towards Sookie.

The old vampire had never once felt that kind of power...

"Sookie" he said softly looking up at her "What is inside of you?"

"A Changeling, Eric" she said "And I'll protect it from everything, even you."

And with that Sookie closed the door on her formal lover, and went into the kitchen to cry.

* * *

Sam heard Sookie downstairs, but knew he had to give her the space she was well due after today. He only hoped he could be everything Mr. Cataliades had told him to be.

"_Supportive, kind, and generous_" the demon had said.

Well he could be all of those, he had always been that way towards Sookie, even when he had every right not to be. But now, things were different.

That Changeling that was growing every minute inside of Sookie wasn't just her burden to bare. Cataliades had told him that when the magic was released between him and Sookie, part of...well part of Sam's _soul_ went into creating that little creature inside of Sookie.

That baby was just as much his as Sookies.

And he really didn't know whether to be terrified...or completely and utterly **happy.**

* * *

Sookie cried for a good hour before she finally sniffed up the remains in her nose and rubbed her swollen eyes dry. She could remember her gran fixing her a nice cup of hot coco and sitting down to talk about what had made Sookie so upset. Usually it had been some thought she had picked up or something that happened at school, but now it was all just so different.

Gran wasn't here, she was alone with this problem, and she didn't even _know _if she would be a good mother to the Changeling.

"I'm sorry" she whispered to her stomach "I'm so sorry little one."

She delicately rubbed her stomach, her growing slightly attached to the thing inside of her.

"I wish you would move" Sookie whispered "Just so I know you are there. One thing I always hear from new momma's is that they like feeling their babies move inside of them" she said giving another sniff "Well if your my baby...please...please just move."

And like that, a small stirring inside of her, like butterflies moving in her stomach, started to happen beneath Sookie's fingertips.

"There you are" she said smiling, her heart swelling with love"There's my baby."

The stirring grew more, like a bunch of jumping beans now.

Sookie felt her heart attach to whatever it was inside of her like a magnent, and she knew in that moment, there was no way she could ever leave it. This was her baby.

"I promise you this" she whispered " I know we aren't going to have a lot. Believe me, I never did. I won't always be able to give you everything you want, but I will be able to give you everything you need. Times will get tough, it's almost a guarantee with me as your momma, but I promise you...I will always, always love you."

Sookie felt a wave of warmth, like a nice hot bath, wash over her making the tips of her fingers and toes tingle. Yes, her baby had heard her alright. They were now in this together. Just the two of them.

Suddenly Sookie thought about Sam, and how he must feel about all this. Slowly, Sookie stood up from the table and made her way back towards the stairs.

"Sam?" Sookie called up, hearing the pacing of feet suddenly stop.

Sam came out from the spare bedroom and looked down at Sookie with a sad expression as he saw her tear stained face.

"You alright?" he said as he started to come down.

"I am now" Sookie said as her arms crossed against her chest "Listen Sam, you don't have to stay here if you don't want to...I'm not expecting you to be-"

"I am" Sam said suddenly "I am staying here. And I know you don't expect me to become husband and father, but I will take it if you are offering."

Sookie was stood flabergasted as she looked at Sam with wide eyes.

"I wasn't..." Sookie started "I mean I wasn't implying..."

"I know you weren't" Sam said shaking his head "But I just want you to know I'm not staying because I feel I have to...I'm staying because I want to" Sam suddenly placed his hand on Sookie's stomach and gave her a lopsided smile "We are in this together."

"Oh Sam" Sookie said as tears started up again "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Sam simply smiled and took Sookie by the hand.

"Come on, let's eat" he said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Over the next week Sookie made a few calls inquiring about baby cribs and clothes, wanting to be as prepared as she could for the months to come. Sam had been sleeping with her most of the week since neither of them felt it was right sleeping alone. Sam had tried to sleep in the spare bedroom, but after tossing and turning most of the night, Sookie had found herself crawling in bed with him and falling asleep right away. Maybe it was the Changeling getting attached to Sam, or maybe it was something else. All Sookie knew was that she needed sleep more than anything right now, and if it meant having this strange relationship with Sam, so be it.

Sookie had also called Amelia and told her the good news, which was followed by a crying squeal from Amelia and promises to come up and see Sookie as soon as she could. Sookie was feeling pretty good about the whole thing by the end of the week, but she still had a few problems she had to figure out.

One was definitely what she was going to tell people and her coworkers when she returned to work, two was telling Jason (which Sookie felt guilty that she hadn't really told him yet) and three was what to do about Eric.

Sookie had felt bad about the way she had just blown up on him, but damn it, he needed to hear what she had to say. It wasn't fair for Sookie to make this choice, Eric had to grow up and do it himself. She knew he struggled because Eric's maker had promised him to the Queen of Oklahoma, but Ocella was dead, and Eric needed to start living his own life.

"Enough" Sookie sighed feeling her baby wiggle around inside of her "One step at a time, right?"

Sookie rubbed her belly and felt the Changeling calm inside of her. One thing was for certain, her and this thing had a bond beyond words, and Sookie wasn't one to question such a big thing.

Sookie stood up and arched her back, hearing the muscles relax and tense around her. Sam had gone to Merlottes to sort out some business after having Terry open and close for him the last week. Sookie had wanted to come along, but Sam had told her to stay put. It wasn't like Sookie to listen to Sam, but she knew she shouldn't be walking around and doing much for the next week or two. Dr. Ludwig had called yesterday and after some research realized that the first few weeks were the most sensitive for Changeling's and that Sookie should be on bed rest.

"Pfff" Sookie said thinking about sitting around in bed all day "I'll go crazy. A little walk around the house can't hurt."

So Sookie strolled and wobbled around the house like a penguin, watching TV and catching up on books she had wanted to read, all while eating apples and fruits of every kind that Sam had brought home.

Meat seemed unappealing right now, besides fish, but Dr. Ludwig said that would pass. After the next month she could start eating beef and chicken like normal, but should still keep on the diet that the doctor had provided.

That was all fine and good with Sookie. Whatever it took to keep her little worm alive.

The Changeling wiggled around at the thought of the little nickname Sookie had given it. It seemed to like it, so Sookie just stuck with it.

The phone suddenly rang and Sookie wobbled as fast as she could for it.

"Hello?" she answered nearly out of breathe.

"Hi Sookie" Pam's voice said over the phone.

"Pam? It's daylight out shouldn't you be asleep?" Sookie said surprised at the cheerfulness of the child of Eric.

"I'm about to head that way but I'd thought I'd give you a call and ask if I can come over tonight?" Pam said, her voice smooth over the phone.

"Sure I'll be here" Sookie said wanting to see Pam.

"Great I'll see you then" Pam said hanging up.

Sookie rolled her eyes and hung up the phone. Why vampires never said goodbye was beyond her, so she just shrugged it off like most vampire things.

She decided now was probably a good time (while she was still up) to call Jason and let him know.

Her fingers punched in Jason's number and her ear waited as the ring across the line sounded out the connection.

"Jason Stackhouse" her brother's voice said over the phone.

"Hey Jason" Sookie said, a smile spreading across her face.

"Hey Sook" her brother said, probably imitating the smile "How's it goin?"

"Well" Sookie said "Interesting..."

"Tell me about it" Jason said, obviously not doing anything to want to hear about what was going on with Sookie.

So Sookie laid out everything that had happened last week and about the Changeling and what was going on with Sam. It was good to talk to her brother, they hadn't been exactly close for quite a while.

"So I'm going to be an uncle?" Jason said finally.

"Pretty much" Sookie said waiting for his response.

"Well damn Sook" Jason said "That's great! I can't wait to tell the boys about it! Uncle Jason...just think."

"Jason don't tell anybody yet" Sookie nearly hissed on the phone "Nobody's really seen me yet and it's not like I look like I've only been pregnant for a week. I look more like I've been knocked up for a year now."

Suddenly, the world seemed a bit hazy around Sookie, like a faint mist of glitter and light wafted around her.

"Ah don't worry Sook" Jason said over the line "Nobody is going to question you."

"Maybe your right" Sookie said a little daze "I have to go now Jason."

"Alright big sister, you and the little one take it easy" Jason said.

"We will, love you" Sookie said before hanging up the phone.

The kitchen seemed normal, everything was in place, but the weird feeling of the air shifting around Sookie made her aware of just how strange everything looked.

"What are you doing?" Sookie said rubbing her belly.

Then, like a window was open, the mist disappeared around Sookie and everything was now actually normal.

"Weird little worm" Sookie said wobbling back into the kitchen. Sookie could almost swear that the little creature inside of her was laughing at whatever it had just done by the way it was moving around.

"Now you just stop it" Sookie scolded "You can't be playing tricks on me right now, I'm still getting used to you."

The wiggling stopped, and Sookie felt good for making her first motherly command.

The rest of the morning and partial afternoon was spent catching up on shows and writing down a list of things Sookie would need for the baby room. She had decided that the guest bedroom would just have to do, Sam could help clear out the adult things and maybe a new fresh coat of paint on the walls would make it look more cheerful for her baby.

These were the days where she missed her Uncle Dermot, who had a knack for home improvement things.

Thinking about Dermot made Sookie realize that her great grandfather, the prince of fairies Niall still didn't know about the Changeling. Sookie wondered if there was a way to contact him, despite the portal to Faery being closed.

She had decided that maybe writing a letter and leaving it in the forest would be a good way to just let Niall know about it. It soothed Sookie knowing he was out there somewhere, maybe even watching over her at times just as he had done with her Gran and her parents.

Sookie wrote out a letter and put it away at her computer desk to save for later when she could actually get out of the house.

Soon, nightfall came and Sookie waited in the living room for the knock of Pam at the door.

The knock came, and Sookie wobbled to the doorway, happy to greet her vampire friend.

But when Sookie opened the door, Pam looked miserable, her usually perky face and glinting eyes gone as sadness swept her up for all to see.

"Pam?" Sookie said knowing Pam was not one for tears "What is it?"

"Oh Sookie" Pam said as the blood stained tears started to come "Eric's gone."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Gone?" Sookie said surprised "What do you mean gone?"

"He left" Pam said as more bloodied tears came from her eyes "And he...he released me."

"What!?" Sookie said taking hold of Pam. The vampire that Sookie had known to be calm and collective was now a complete and utter mess as she walked in and sat down on Sookie's couch.

Sookie hurried to go get a towel for Pam's tears as her friend cried loudly from the living room.

"Here Pam" Sookie said offering the towel.

"Oh thank you" Pam said "Damn blood, ruins my make-up every time."

"What happened with Eric?" Sookie said sitting beside her, her weight obvious as the couch sunk around Sookie.

"I don't know he..he just..." Pam said shaking her head "He told me he was leaving for Oklahoma, and then he released me as his child. Sookie" she said turning towards what the vampire considered her only human friend "What did you say to him?"

"I..."Sookie said shaking her head "I told him he needed to start making his own decisions, but Pam...I never expected..."

"He's left for the Queen" Pam said sniffing "I just can't believe he left me here. Not a word of goodbye...just a "I release you Pam" and that's it. It was like it didn't even matter to him."

"And he just walked out the door?" Sookie said in disbelief.

"Literally" Pam said shaking her head "Sookie I don't understand, Eric has been distant, but never like this."

Sookie sat there for a minute, almost in awe that Eric had finally made his choice. It did hurt a little, knowing Eric had finally chosen the Queen and Ocella over her, but what bothered her most how Eric had just left Pam here. Releasing a vampire child from their maker was like abandoning a child in the middle of a city. The vampire felt lost, even one like Pam who had been with her maker for centuries now. It wasn't like Eric to just let go like that, Pam was his only "child", and he guarded her as closely as he had with Sookie.

"This is wrong" Sookie said shaking her head. Sookie felt a wave of sickness take over her body and a bad taste grew in her mouth. Even the Changeling knew something was up.

"Oh wow" Pam said with another sniff "Sookie you are huge."

Sookie snorted as a genuine laugh came out of her mouth "Thanks for noticing" she said.

"I'm sorry" Pam said shaking her head "I'm just so lost. You'd think I'd be fine but I'm really not Sookie."

"I noticed" Sookie said "But listen, I know it must be tough, and if you want there is a hidey hole with your name on it if you want to stay."

"You would allow me in your house?" Pam said genuinely surprised and almost sounding...timid.

This was definitely not Pam. Normal Pam would be making a curt joke and flashing her fangs at Sookie, now she was looking like a scared teenager about to have the cops take her away with Sookie offering her sanctuary.

"Of course Pam" Sookie said "You are always welcome here. Can I get you a drink?"

"Oh Sookie don't you move!" Pam said realizing how frail Sookie was right now "I can get it. You think I could have someone bring some clothes over?"

"Sure" Sookie said watching the vampire move fast across her house "There is an extra closet upstairs. It will be a while before this little one needs it."

"When are you due?" Pam said coming back and sitting beside Sookie. She nonchalantly started rubbing Sookie's belly. Sookie looked over at Pam in bewilderment, but soon just shrugged it off thinking it was probably the Changeling's fault for the state of Pam being so close.

For most of the night Pam and Sookie just talked and soon Sam came home after dealing with his business. He took one look at Pam and then at Sookie and knew not to question anything right now other than simply agree that Pam should stay with them.

Sookie found herself yawning soon and her eyes begin to droop.

"You go ahead and sleep Sookie" Pam said giving her a nice smile "I'll lock up and make sure everything is safe."

"Thanks Pam" Sookie said wobbling as she stood. Pam quickly jumped up to steady her and Sookie started giggling like a crazy person.

"This is all still new to me" she said shaking her head "And I have a feeling it's just going to get more hectic."

"Well I'll be here to help" Pam said watching Sookie head for the hallway.

"I know and thank you Pam" Sookie said looking back to her friend.

"No" Pam said shaking her blonde hair "Thank you."

Sookie nodded and headed for the hallway before she suddenly stopped and turned around again.

"Pam?" Sookie said gently.

"Yes?" the vampire said still standing in the same pose.

"I don't think it didn't hurt Eric to leave you" Sookie said "We both know that's not like him, no matter how hard he tries. I think there is something going on, and I promise I'll do physically everything I can to figure it out."

"Thank you Sookie" Pam said with another sad look. Sad did not fit Pam well at all. It was like she had turned from a killing machine into a puppy that had just been kicked for no apparent reason. Sookie vowed to herself she would help her friend, and a wave of vengeance sparked through her.

"Now you just calm down" Sookie whispered to her stomach as she made her way to her room "No need for you to start getting in trouble yet."

But Sookie's little jumping bean was going crazy, almost ready for action. But with her mind Sookie urged the Changeling to calm down, promising she could take care of it, and reluctantly she felt the energy inside of her subdue.

"That's better" she said as she changed into her pajamas. Sam was already fast asleep as Sookie crawled into bed with him. She could see the muscles in Sam's back move as he breathed peacefully up and down. Sookie felt a stirring in her chest again as her hand reached out and spooned up against him. Sam simply moved closer so that Sookie's belly was gently pressed up against his back, their little worm wiggling in between them like a real family.

"Night Worm" Sookie whispered "Night Sam."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning Sookie was greeted in bed with pancakes and eggs with hot apple cider waiting for her on the bedside table.

"Is it my birthday?" Sookie said groggily as she sat up in bed.

"Nope" Sam said coming out of the bathroom as he dried his hair with a towel "Just wanted to surprise you."

"Consider me surprised" Sookie said as she grabbed hungrily for the food "You think we can stop by the hardware store today? I'd like to pick out some colors for the baby's room."

"We can do that this morning" Sam said sitting on the bed "But first you eat, your a growing girl after all."

"More like growing girls" Sookie joked.

Sam looked over at Sookie with a puzzled look. Sookie realized she had just referenced the wiggle worm as a girl.

"I don't know that it's a girl" Sookie said shaking her head "It was just a guess."

"Well we still haven't figured on a name" Sam said.

"_We_?" Sookie said smiling.

"Hey now" Sam said wiggling his finger at Sookie "Don't even try to play like I'm not going to have a role in this baby's life. I'm daddy as far as I'm concerned."

"Did I offer that position to you?" Sookie joked.

"No" Sam said "But I'm taking it despite what you say. Now mind telling what Pam is doing here?"

"Nice try on the subject change" Sookie said "But I still want to talk about that. And yes I'll gladly tell you after this next bite."

Sookie ate like a pig while she explained about Eric leaving and releasing Pam from their bond. Sam listened intently, all the while shaking his head.

"That doesn't sound like Eric" Sam said as his brow furrowed.

"That's what I thought" Sookie said "But for now Pam is going to stay with us. Vampire bonds are like the bond between a mother and child. They hurt like hell when they are severed."

"Oh I understand" Sam said "And I have no problem with it so long as she doesn't bring any harm to you or the baby."

"I don't think it will come to that" Sookie said shaking her head "I know Pam, and last night was a side of her I had never seen. I think she's grateful, and when a vampire is that grateful, they don't bite the hand that feeds them."

"Understood" Sam said smiling "Now go ahead and get dressed so we can go to the store."

Sookie ate the rest of her food quickly and wobbled into the shower and into a fresh pair of clothes as her hair air dried. She realized quickly that pants and shirts at the moment were not options, so she changed into a nice summer dress since the breeze outside had died down.

Sookie walked steadily out the door as Sam waited in the car for her. No driving was another thing Sookie was going to have to get used to, her arms just couldn't reach the steering wheel.

"I feel like Miss Daisy" Sookie breathed as Sam started the engine.

"It will be alright" Sam said shaking his head.

Sam drove steady as Sookie clutched at her belly instinctively every time they hit a bump or turned a corner, but finally they made it to Home Depot in one piece.

Sam grabbed a cart while Sookie headed straight for the paint, her body going back and forth like a fat penguin. She promised herself she was just going to take some samples home and see how they looked on the wall before she made any big decisions. Sookie stood there for a good fifteen minutes before she realized she had a whole handful of samples in her hand when Sam approached.

"You want the room to look like a rainbow?" Sam said a little worried at all the different colors in Sookie's hand.

"I just can't choose" Sookie said shaking her head "I mean, I could go with a nice blue, but what if it's a girl? Should I go with traditional pink? Or should I just choose a neutral color like beige or sunset orange?"

"Well just take them home and see which one catches your eye" Sam said shrugging, not really wanting to get in the way of Sookie's nesting issues. He had noticed her cleaning habits becoming stronger and stronger the past week. He had even watched her stack coasters one way, and then take them all apart and stack them another different way.

He had watched his own mother go through this when she was pregnant with Sam's little brother, and he took the wise words of his father to heart to just "let her be and she'll let you be."

"I guess I'll just have to see" Sookie said shaking her head.

"Sookie?" a deep voice said from down the aisle.

Sookie turned and saw Alcide walking towards her, his dark eyes big as moons as he stared at her.

"Hi Alcide" Sookie said as the big Were approached "I promise I can explain."

"I should hope so" Alcide said sniffing at her "You smell like a...super fairy or something."

"Well I kind of am now" Sookie said shaking her head. She then explained the story she had nearly memorized now as the Were listened to her carefully.

"Well I'm just glad you are okay" Alcide said smiling at her "You too Sam" he said looking up.

"Thanks" Sam said "I'm sorry about Janalynn."

"It happens" Alcide said "But now that everyone is certain about my authority, I don't think I'll be having anyone challenge me for PackMaster soon."

"That's good" Sookie said smiling. She could feel her wiggle worm going crazy inside of her and Sookie found herself slightly grimacing.

"Everything okay Sook?" Sam said, his face transforming into calm to concerned.

"Little worm's acting up" Sookie said bending over a bit.

Alcide bent down and put his big tanned hand on Sookie's belly.

"Now you just calm down there little one" Alcide said, his voice having a bit of a purr to it "Your momma's in no condition for this horse play."

Sookie could feel her hands and feet tingling again as a wave of calm surrounded her body. The Changeling inside her seemed almost subdued by Alcide's voice and touch.

"Well it likes you" Sookie said straightening up "Even Sam can't get it to calm down like that."

She could hear Sam snort behind her but paid no mind, knowing full and well where Sam stood with the baby.

"It's an animal thing" Alcide said "Strange though...I could almost feel what it was thinking, like a kid paying mind to it's relative or something."

"Dr. Ludwig said it grows attached to certain people" Sookie said "It gets all happy when Pam's around me too."

Suddenly Sookie remembered the problem with Eric and quickly explained to Alcide.

"Something is definitely up" Alcide said serious "I have some connections up north, maybe they can stop in and do some investigating for me."

"I would really appreciate that" Sookie said "I've got a distraught vampire at my house right now and a baby on the way. I can't really deal with all of this on my own."

"Hmm" Alcide said smiling "Well I'll be checking up on you two soon. You need anything for the baby?"

"I'm just picking out colors for the room right now" Sookie said holding up color samples "But I'll let you know if anything comes to mind."

"Alright then" Alcide said giving Sookie a kiss on the cheek, much to Sookie's surprise "Sam, I'll see you around."

"Talk to you later" Sam said waving as the big werewolf strutted away from them.

"What is up with people" Sookie said shaking her head "I feel like everyone is so touchy feely with me lately."

"It's the worm" Sam said as he checked out prices of primer "Dr. Ludwig said supernatural's would be sticking close to you."

"I didn't think that close" Sookie said still walking.

Sookie wandered off as Sam looked at supplies for painting, looking at all the D.Y.I. Projects she wished she could have started on before the baby came. Being this big so soon was a hassle, usually women got at least three months before they started showing, but Sookie just had to blow up like a whale.

"Sookie!" she heard her name called out from across the store.

Sookie had her back to the voice as she huffed out a breathe of air, cursing whoever called out to her and how she would have to explain why she was the titanic in human form and how-

"Sookie!" the voice said behind her as Sookie turned to see Tara and JB with their two little ones strapped into the cart.

Sookie suddenly felt that shimmer start to hum all over her as she watched it hover in the air for a moment before disappearing again.

"Sookie you alright?" JB said looking at her strangely.

"Yea" Sookie said shaking her head "Sorry I'm a little out of it."

"Well you are lookin good" Tara said smiling "How's the baby?"

"The.." Sookie said confused "The baby?"

"Your baby" Tara said looking her up and down "You can't tell me you've forgotten about that bowling ball in your stomach can you?"

"The baby" Sookie said looking down "Oh yea" she said giving a nervous laugh "You can tell I'm tired."

''I should say so" Tara said smiling as one of her babies grabbed for her finger "Believe me, enjoy the pregnancy while you can. Afterward is the hard part. Sam here with you?"

"Sam?" Sookie said still confused.

"Man you are out of it Sook" JB said smiling "We wouldn't think Sam would let his baby mama into the hardware store alone to pick up materials."

"Oh yea" Sookie said trying to piece this all together "He's over looking at the paint."

"Well we will walk you over" Tara said knudging JB "You look like you are about to fall over."

"Thanks Tara" Sookie said grabbing hold of the cart and she smiled down at her godchildren "How did you know about the baby?"

"Girl what do you mean how did I know?" Tara said laughing "I've known you were pregnant for quite a while now. Don't you remember calling me?"

Sookie gave another nervous laugh, knowing full well she hadn't called Tara within the last week "Yea I guess it's been a while, sorry."

"No problem" Tara said waving her off "But we still need to throw you a baby shower since you did so good with mine."

"Oh Tara you don't have to-"

"Nonsense" Tara said "Your my girl, you deserve a nice baby shower. You do so much for every one else, it's time you let someone do something nice for you. You'll have plenty of time taking care of someone else."

"Thanks Tara" Sookie said a little embarrassed. I guess it wasn't just supernaturals that were being affected by the Changeling.

The group found Sam loading up some wood when he spotted Tara and JB with Sookie.

"Hey Tara" Sam said looking over at Sookie with puzzlement "Hey JB."

"Can't be letting her wander off there Sam" JB joked "We found her on her back like a turtle on a highway. That's your baby in there man."

Sam looked at Sookie who just slightly shook her head.

"Yea" he said slowly "Guess I just got distracted."

"Go on home man" JB said "You both look tired. You'll need all the rest you can get, that should be a rule for all new parents."

"Thanks we will" Sam said waving as they parted with Tara and JB.

Sam paid for the wood and painting supplies and loaded it all carefully in the truck before they headed back. Sookie made a stop at Target to buy cheap maternity clothes just for now, and they ate hot pancakes at IHOP before going home.

By the time the car pulled up in the driveway Sookie spotted Pam waiting outside on the porch.

Sookie was a mind reader, but she didn't have to be to know something was up.

There was news about Eric.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"What happened Pam?" Sookie said as she tried to move quickly towards the door. Sam carried the Target bags behind her as they both watched the once proud vampire nearly crumble in front of them.

"Eric called" Pam said not really looking at Sam but more at Sookie.

"And?" Sookie said her head tilting slightly.

"He's in Oklahoma" Pam said her arms crossing over her chest as she sighed "And he has agreed to marry the queen."

"But we already knew this" Sookie said as Sam went into the house.

"But we didn't know why" Pam said shaking her head.

"Okay" Sookie said getting tired "_Why_ did Eric go?"

"Because of the baby" Pam said sighing again "Sookie he knew if he stayed the first thing the queen would go after was you and the baby. He couldn't risk it."

"So he left because he didn't want me to get hurt?" Sookie said a little surprised that the once cold vampire could do something so warm.

"And that's why he cut the tie between me and him" Pam said as bright red tears started in her eyes "He knew that the queen would go after everyone Eric loves to get him to come to her. So he left so no one would have to suffer except for him."

"This isn't right" Sookie said as she felt injustice race through her body "This is wrong."

"He called to make sure I was with you" Pam said wiping her nose with the back of her hand "He said I should stay with you just in case the Queen decides she wants you. He also said..."

"What?" Sookie said, her voice dark "What else did Eric say?"

"He said he wished you and the baby a long happy life" Pam said, her eyes cast downward "And he will be forever regretful that he could not spend his own life with yours and the baby."

Sookie was silent, her heart aching with pain of finally knowing what Eric really wanted to choose. Sam stood in the doorway of the house, watching Sookie's face explode with emotion. He knew how hard this was for her, and for Pam as well. He was a Shifter, but he knew real pain when he saw it. And for once, Eric had done the noble thing. Instead of lying or cheating or tricking Sookie, he had done right by her.

"We need to go get him" Sam finally said sighing.

"What?" both the girls said looking at Sam as if he just grew another head.

"It's not right" Sam said shaking his head "Eric doesn't deserve this."

"But Sam" Sookie said shaking her head.

"But nothing" Sam said looking at her evenly "We can find a way to get Eric back. He's the sheriff of Shreveport, and honestly I'd like it if he would stay that way. Making him a king will just stroke his ego more."

Pam smiled slightly while Sookie still stood bewildered at Sam's words. Save Eric? How could they do that? There was no higher power than the Queen...or was there?

"Pam" Sookie said going up the steps "Who is higher than the kings and queens of vampires?"

Pam seemed a bit dumbstruck at Sookie's question, but she answered without hesitation "The Council" she said quietly "They make sure all vampire laws are kept and making sure the Kings and Queens don't abuse their power."

"Heck of a job they are doing" Sam said shaking his head.

"Could they stop the wedding?" Sookie said getting hopeful.

"They could" Pam said getting confused "But only if the marriage broke any laws. And you need a representative like a King or Queen to hear your request."

"That means we need Felipe" Sookie said quietly.

"Oh crap" Sam said smacking his hand against his forehead.

Felipe de Castro was the vampire king of Nevada, Arkansas, and Louisiana. Sookie had saved his life once, and now it was time to rack in the favor he owed her.

"You think we could go see him?" Sookie asked getting hopeful.

"Possibly" Pam said "But you know how hard it is to get to Felipe. I'll have to pull some major strings."

"Pull them" Sookie said "Anything to get Eric home. Sam, I need your help too."

"And whats that?" Sam said coming towards her.

"I need you to look through your secret Shifter database" Sookie said "Anything about fairy laws, changelings, the whole lot. Maybe there is a loophole that we are missing that could work to our advantage."

"Alright I can give it a look, I'll even call Mr. Cataliades. Maybe there is some demon bind we can use" Sam said running his hand through his thick hair.

"Great" Sookie said "I'll call Bill and let him know what's up. Maybe he could do some research too."

"And then you stay right here" Pam said "Eric is risking his life for all three of us, the last thing we need is to put you in danger."

"Right" Sookie said looking down at her stomach "I really can't afford any trouble this time."

"We all can't" Sam said.

The trio walked back into the house and the rest of the night, Sookie's mind, and the baby's mind were focused solely on one thing.

Saving Eric.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sookie awoke the next day with the sun shining bright through the curtains of her bedroom. She had spent the rest of her night with Sam and Pam helping move things around in the upstairs bedroom to make room for the many children things she planned to put in there. At least for the couple of months she would have the Changeling as a child.

"I wonder how old you will be" she said out loud rubbing her stomach. Sam snored soundly beside her, his back to her as she watched him carefully.

If they did rescue Eric, what would that mean for her and Sam? Would Eric try and take Sam's place? But what kind of father would Eric be if he could only see his child at night? Sam could go day and night if he wanted to, what he planned to. But she had never really been with Sam, where as she had been Eric's steady girlfriend for quiet a while now. Could she really choose between what she knew but was not safe for her child and the unknown that could be there for her child?

Sookie sighed loudly and looked down at her stomach.

"I'm not choosing this one" she said to the growing life inside of her "You are the ultimate deciding factor. After all, this is all about you."

And it was true. She was a mother now, she couldn't just be thinking about her feelings, she had someone else to take care of now.

"Well time to get up" Sookie said wobbling up on her feet. She took a nice hot shower, enjoying her time to herself. When she finally got out, she heard Sam messing around upstairs and determined he was set to work on the baby's room.

"What do you think wiggle worm?" she said to her belly "Is he your daddy?"

She could feel the uncertainty from the baby's thoughts, and Sookie knew that this wasn't just a hard choice for her.

Quickly she got dressed in the new maternity clothes she had bought and dried her hair out with the towel before heading upstairs. The stretchy black pants that were pretty comfortable around the waist seemed to fit Sookie's figure well, while the pink top she had bought happily covered her tummy with ease. Carefully she climbed the steps to where the baby's room would be and found Sam hard at work giving the floors a deep cleaning.

"Morning" Sam said looking up at her, his sparkling blue eyes looking up at her happily. Sookie felt her heart leap for a minute before settling down with a smile spreading across her face.

"Morning yourself" Sookie said looking at the nice hardwood floors "Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Nah" Sam said shrugging "Terry's got it. And Holly says hi."

"Sam I need to get back to work" Sookie said shaking her head "I'm not going to have any money by the time the baby comes."

"You have money Sook" Sam said still smiling "Half the profits go to you from the bar, you are a partner after all."

Sookie sucked in air, not wanting to fight about the small money loan she had given Sam when Merlottes wasn't doing so hot after Sam's coming out at being a Shifter. Sam was still smiling at her and Sookie found herself already exasperated by his generosity. Quickly she smiled and rolled her eyes at him before heading downstairs.

"You want breakfast?" she said as her footsteps creaked against the stairs.

But before Sookie heard Sam's answer, Sookie screamed at the big figure looming in her hallway.

"Qhuinn!" Sookie said grasping her chest.

"I'm sorry about that Sookie" Qhuinn, the big weretiger said from below, his hands out as if being arrested "But your door was open."

Sookie descended the steps slowly, surprised to see her once fling standing openly in the hallway as if he belonged there. She had heard from several Were's that he had found himself a tigress, which only furthered her curiosity on why he was here.

"Surprise" he said handing her a small package from the back of his pants.

"Surprise?" Sookie said smiling "What for?"

"For your little one" Quinn said, those purple eyes trailing over her "News travels fast when something this big happens."

"Well I wonder who else will show up at my door" Sookie said taking the package "Thank you Quinn, that was very thoughtful. How have you been?"

"Busy" Qhuinn said still staring at her.

"And your mom and sister?" Sookie said wobbling towards the kitchen.

"Better" Qhuinn said "A lot better."

"That's good" Sookie said "Want anything to drink?" She could feel the Changeling stirring inside of her, curious at who this new person was.

_"Don't even think about it"_ she said sending the thought towards her child _"He is not good news, but he's not exactly bad news either. You just mind your p's and q's."_

"No thanks" Qhuinn said "Can't stay long."

"Some things never change" Sookie said smiling, trying to figure out what game Qhuinn was playing showing up here unexpected.

"You going to open the package?" Qhuinn said, avoiding the discussion.

Sookie opened the small gift that was wrapped in bright red paper. Inside was a tiny plush tiger, and Sookie just couldn't help but laugh.

"Thanks Qhuinn" she said shaking her head "I'm sure she'll love it."

"So it's a girl?" Qhuinn said, his eyebrow raised.

"Well" Sookie said shrugging "I hope so at least. I have a funny feeling it is, and I'm just going with that so far."

"Well I'm sure you will be a great mother" Qhuinn said starting for the hallway "I wish I could stay longer, but I have to get back."

"Mmhm" Sookie said following him "To your she-tiger."

Qhuinn suddenly stopped, almost embarrassed by her words.

"It's okay" Sookie said shrugging "I'm just glad you found her. Take care Qhuinn."

The weretiger looked at Sookie for a moment before giving her another smile "Take care Sookie, make sure to call me when your little girl is born."

"I will" Sookie said nodding her head as she watched the big weretiger walk out her door. Relieved that the awkward situation was over, Sookie sighed loudly and headed back to the kitchen.

"What was that?" she heard Sam call down to her.

"Qhuinn just stopping by" Sookie called back up "He had a present for the baby."

"I see" Sam said coming down the stairs.

"I'm surprised you didn't come rushing after me" Sookie said as Sam entered the kitchen.

"I could smell Qhuinn's scent from upstairs" Sam said "I knew I needed to keep my distance."

"And why's that?" Sookie said pouring out some apple juice for herself.

"Protective instincts would have kicked in" Sam said, a hint of a growl in his voice as he made himself coffee "I didn't want to cause a scene this early in the morning."

"Oh Sam" Sookie said coming over and kissing him on the cheek "You are such an animal."

"You don't know the half of it" Sam said smiling as he took a sip of his dark smelling brew.

The rest of the morning was mainly just cleaning out the house. Sookie felt horrible nesting issues rising and falling in her as she wanted everything clean as a whistle, and poor Sam was getting hit hard with her demands. But as the sun set, Sam was rewarded with a cold beer and the promise of food as Sookie began cooking dinner.

As she began cooking home made spaghetti, Pam emerged from her hidey hole and sat down peacefully with Sam in the living room as she flipped out her phone to make some calls.

By the time dinner was ready, Sam sat down eating heartily while Sookie popped out a few bottle of True Blood for Pam who had joined them in the kitchen. Domestic Pam was very new to Sookie, her comfortableness at being so close to a human and shifter while they ate sent a thousand messages to anybody looking in at the situation.

"Well it took a few strings, but they were perfectly pulled" Pam said drinking in the dark liquid "We meet with Felipe next week."

"You think that's a little late?" Sam said taking a swig of beer.

"Not for a vampire wedding" Pam said shaking her head "Those things take at least a month or two to plan, and then another to have all the paper work done."

"So if we do this right, Eric will be home within a couple weeks" Sookie said.

"That's the plan" Pam said a little doubtful.

They all knew the price that they would have to pay if the plan didn't go right.

Sookie just prayed that it would.

And silently, the Changeling prayed as well.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"All packed?" Sam said as Sookie came out the door with a heavy suitcase in her hand. Pam quickly came up beside her and scooped up the case like it was nothing. Sookie gave a sigh, remembering she wasn't supposed to pick up heavy objects at this point. She had almost doubled in size over the past week, her belly swollen to the point of no return. Dr. Ludwig had advised against Sookie traveling, but there was no stopping her. Sookie needed to talk to the vampire king Felipe De Castro, just to get him to even consider her proposition.

"Baby's kicking" Sookie said as she grimaced. The Changeling was very active now, it's mind buzzing and prodding at everything, Sookie constantly was mentally calming it down so that it wouldn't accidentally get into somebody's mind. Mr. Cataliades had informed her earlier before she was due to change that a Changeling could get into somebody's mind as easy as picking a lock. It could possibly make them do anything, and Sookie wasn't having that kind of mischief going on around her.

"You sure you want to go with just Pam?" Sam said, his worry showing all over his face.

"I'll be alright" Sookie said "I'll just hang out in the hotel room all day and wait for sundown."

"Alright" Sam said, his lips tightening a bit "But please be careful. Don't be reckless."

"When have I ever been reckless?" Sookie said going for Pam's car.

Sam and the vampire both looked at each other for a minute before looking back at Sookie.

"Okay" Sookie said holding out her hands in defeat "I have been a bit reckless, but I promise I won't this time. I've got the baby to think about."

"Good" Sam said coming and giving her a hug "Pam you better bring them back in one piece."

"I promise I will" Pam said giving the shifter a nod before getting into her car.

"See you soon" Sookie said giving Sam a kiss on the cheek before closing the door and driving off into the night. The airport would have the special transportation coffins for Pam, and Sookie was booked for a nice first class seat. Sam would keep an eye on the house for a while and hopefully Merlottes could get by without her.

Sookie sighed and thought about the plan they had, going over it again and again till her head started to hurt.

"It's going to be okay" Pam said revving the engine as she passed cars one by one.

"How do you know?" Sookie said doubtfully.

"Because I have faith" Pam said swerving again as Sookie grasped her hands around her stomach.

"Sorry" Pam said looking over quickly.

"It's alright, I'm just nervous" Sookie said "I mean, what if Felipe doesn't go for it?"

"Then we think of a new plan" Pam said.

"I'm sorry Pam" Sookie said shaking her head "If it hadn't been for me telling Eric off-"

"Then the Queen would have come down, slaughtered you, and taken Eric anyway" Pam said firmly "And then Eric would have wanted to end it all. You matter most to him."

"But you matter as well" Sookie said a little quietly.

"Vampires feel differently about each other" Pam said "We can take care of ourselves, you humans can't. Especially you" she said giving Sookie a wink "Eric would have felt like he had failed at protecting you. It would have ate him up."

The Changeling stirred at these words and suddenly Pam shivered a bit "That little thing is getting stronger. Every time it moves it's like a tidal wave of magic, it's like my body comes alive on and off again, like little shocks."

"I'm sorry I'll try to calm it down" Sookie said scolding the baby with her mind.

"No don't" Pam said "It's a nice feeling. Strange, but nice. I'm sure Felipe will like it as well."

Sookie shivered herself at that, knowing the vampire king was interested in Sookie's talents, who knows what he would want from her child.

The next few hours were spent driving to the airport and boarding the plane. Sookie was nervous with all the people around her, but all eyes seemed joyful when they looked towards her. Maybe the Changeling didn't just have an effect on Supes, maybe humans could sense the magic growing inside of her as well.

The plane ride was smooth, the food wasn't half bad, and Sookie even got a nap in before the announcement sounded that they were about to be in the Las Vegas airport. Sookie waited patiently, looking out her window at the bright lights of the city sparkled and shined.

"Now don't think this is an example of all human behavior" she said to the baby "This is more of a vacation for people, and when people go on vacations, sometimes they act a little crazy."

The Changeling listened intently, wanting all the information it could gain from her. Sookie wondered what kind of person her baby would be. Would it be kind and gentle? Would it be power hungry and driven? Mr. Cataliades said that all changeling's have a source at the heart of their magic, what they fight for and express the most. Sookie could not change it, rather just guide it for the greater good of the world.

The plane landed and they were allowed to leave. Sookie unbuckled her seat and started to move up when a hand gently touched her back, supporting her weight greatly.

"Pardon me" the man said behind her "I just saw you having some trouble and thought I should help."

Sookie looked him over and he seemed somewhat normal, with brown shaggy hair that almost reached his shoulders and blue eyes, his leather jacket seeming to be well worn as his jeans sported converse shoes underneath them, but Sookie could feel something different about him, something she had felt before.

"Uh, thank you" Sookie said giving him a quick smile "Still getting used to moving around with this" she said waving over her belly.

"Not a problem" the man said "My name is Raphael. May I help you with your luggage?"

"Oh I just have a small carry-on" Sookie said grabbing it from up top "I think I can handle it."

"Then allow me to escort you from the plane, I notice you are alone and would hate for you to have more trouble" he said smiling down at her.

"Alright" Sookie said a little wary. They walked off the terminal together, Raphael's hand gently touching her at moments when she felt she would roll away completely if it wasn't for him. Sookie realized she had strange feelings like this when she had first met Mr. Cataliades, and then wondered if Raphael was in fact a demon.

All she could get out of him was that he was a photographer, and he had a small job to do here in the city before returning home. Where home was though, he wouldn't reveal. But Sookie felt like the stranger didn't mean her any harm, so she let him follow her through the airport.

As they walked outside, the night air was fresh around them, with groups of people rushing past and laughter filling the air, although they were well away from the city.

"Do you have someone meeting you here?" Raphael said looking down at her.

"Well they were on the plane as well, I'm sure she will find me" Sookie said looking around. The weather was getting a bit chilly as Sookie was only wearing a nice maternity dress she had picked up with bright blue and green flowers decorating the long skirt that reached her ankles. The only thing the dress lacked was sleeves as Sookie rubbed her shoulders to get some warmth to them.

"Here" Raphael said putting his leather jacket around her shoulders "That should help."

"Thanks" Sookie said "Why are you being so nice to me?"

The man just shrugged "You looked like you needed some company."

"Oh" she said looking away.

They stood there for a few more moments before Sookie could not take it any longer.

"Alright" Sookie said turning to him "I give up. What are you? Shifter? Were? Demon? Because it's bugging me and I'd like to know."

Raphael seemed taken aback by her abruptness but simple smiled at her after a moment.

"I'm a demon" he said "But I'm not like other demons."

"Half?" Sookie said raising her eyebrow.

"Somewhat" he said still smiling.

"My sponsor is a half demon" Sookie said "Maybe you know him? Desmond Cataliades?"

"I know Desmond" he said shaking his head "And I'm sort of at odds with his brother. And I know who you are Sookie Stackhouse."

Sookie got wide eyes all of a sudden, scared for her saftey.

Suddenly Raphael laughed "Don't worry, you are safe. As safe as you can be in Sin City."

"Sookie!" said Pam from a little ways down from where she and the demon stood.

"There's my ride" Sookie said "It was nice meeting you Raphael."

"And you as well" the demon said giving her a bit of a bow.

Sookie walked away with sort of a half smile on her face.

"What's so funny?" Pam said as Sookie walked up to her.

"I shouldn't be surprised" Sookie said shaking her head "Where else would a demon be rather than Las Vegas?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sookie walked slowly as she watched all the twinkling lights and the chaotic atmosphere of the Las Vegas city strip. Pam walked ahead of her, impatient to get to the vampire king but knowing that this was Sookie's first time in the famous city. Sookie could feel the people and places literally buzzing around her as people enjoyed going to the hotels and casino's, catching the different entertainment shows, and even parading around with a obvious night escort.

"Sookie, we really need to get going" Pam said looking around "You can enjoy the sights later."

"I get that" Sookie said trying to hurry "It's just kind of hard walking fast when you are basically a fat waddling penguin."

For the first time in weeks Pam smiled genuinely as Sookie's description and simply shook her head.

"I can carry you if you like" Pam offered.

"No" Sookie said catching up "I need to save what dignity I have left for Castro."

Pam nodded and they continued to walk down the strip until Sookie spotted a colossal hotel with so many lights shining around it, Sookie couldn't help but wonder what their electric bill was.

"There it is" Pam said "The Sunrise."

"Tell me about it" Sookie said, her eyes almost hurting.

"One of the grandest hotels in Las Vegas" Pam said "And exactly where our vampire king lives."

"Well let's get in there before we get a suntan" Sookie said waddling across the street.

The screeching of wheels and the blare of a horn almost deafened Pam's scream as a car came head on towards Sookie. She realized then exactly what a deer must feel like as the headlights came blinding forward before a massive shadow moved in front of her, sending the car flying into the air and flipping back on it's wheels.

Sookie was huddled around herself, her arms shielding her baby as she looked up to see a familiar face staring down at her with a soft smile.

"Bill" Sookie said with a smile.

"I thought you might get in trouble, I just didn't expect it so soon" Bill said helping her up.

Pam came over and nearly tackled Sookie as she held her tightly.

"That asshole came out of nowhere!" Pam said giving the driver a maddening look "You were in the crosswalk!"

"I'll handle it" Bill said holding up a hand before going over to the car.

"Oh Sookie" Pam said "I promised I would protect you. I just turned my head for a second before the car came."

"Good thing Bill's a stalker" Sookie said laughing.

"Right" Pam said looking over at the vampire who was now pulling the driver out and probably scaring the daylights out of them.

Pam walked Sookie across the street, her hand never leaving Sookie's arm until they made it to the sidewalk. Sookie was a bit unnerved by Pam's sudden affection towards her. Pam had always been strong, cool, but now she seemed disheveled, worried, and lost. It must have been the sudden detachment from Eric and the fact that the Changeling was getting stronger.

Soon Bill returned to them and shook his head.

"People should not drink and drive" Bill said "That young man knows that now."

"Please tell me you didn't mind trick him into anything stupid?" Sookie said as they walked into the Sunrise Hotel.

"Not a bit" Bill said giving her a wink" I merely suggested he check himself into the local police station for drinking under the influence, and left it at that."

"Oh Bill" Sookie said rolling her eyes.

The Sunrise was as lit up as the outside, with grand chandeliers sparkling from the ceiling as everything was decorated in gold, red, orange, and yellow. It reminded Sookie of the desert sun as it rose over the horizon, which was probably what they were going for.

Bill stayed with Sookie in the lobby as Pam checked with the front desk on getting up to Castro's rooms. Sookie noticed that her mind wasn't buzzing with a lot of activity, it was almost as quiet as a library although people were everywhere.

"There must be a lot of vampires in this hotel" Sookie said to Bill who was also looking around.

"Yes" Bill said "I can sense many of them. It must be the hotel, it's probably the closest to a sun that any vampire has seen before. Everything is so bright."

"Hmm" Sookie said rubbing her belly.

"Sookie" Bill said quietly, in that private way he always said her name "I want to apologize for earlier with Sam."

"No big deal" Sookie said shrugging her shoulders "You men always have something to fight over. I just can't have that with the baby around."

"Understood" Bill said "Would it be too much to ask for me to be a part of this" he said putting his hand firmly on her stomach "As well?"

"Bill" Sookie said quietly "Of course you can, you've always been a big part-"

"He'll see us now" Pam said looking at the two of them.

"Alright" Sookie said nodding to her and giving Bill a "we'll talk later" look.

As they took the golden elevator up to the top floor, Sookie couldn't help but think about Bill's offer.

_"What do you think?"_ Sookie said with her mind to the baby.

She could feel the baby's mind buzzing, thinking it over. Finally she got the overwhelming feeling that they would just have to see how Bill acted towards her. Sookie agreed and left it at that, knowing that the Changeling knew better than she did about who they wanted in their life.

The elevator door opened to a lavish hallway filled with the scent of exotic flowers as they entered into it.

"It's the door at the end of the hallway" Pam said as she started to walk.

Sookie followed quietly, admiring the plush hallway carpet and the expensive paintings that decorated the walls. All the doors of the hotel rooms were painted gold with red numbers and letters to the side.

"Now remember Sookie" Pam said quietly "You don't speak unless spoken to, I'm your escort in seeing the king, so just don't disrespect him or we will get booted from this place faster than a New york minute."

"I understand" Sookie said as Bill looked back at her and gave her a reassuring smile.

They reached the door and quietly Pam knocked six times. The door opened revealing a huge monolith of a vampire with bright green eyes and shaggy blonde hair.

"Pam Ravenscroft for the Vampire King Felipe De Castro" Pam said eloquently.

"And these two?" the vampire said with a deep voice.

"Bill Compton and Sookie Stackhouse" Pam said "We are expected."

"One moment" the vampire said closing the door loudly before opening it again a minute later.

"The king will see you for exactly fifteen minutes" the vampire said as they entered quickly.

Felipe De Castro's room reminded Sookie of a 80's swingers house with colors everywhere and the chairs and tables not square but all rounded and fashionable.

And there, sitting like the king he was, Felipe De Castro smiled at the trio.

"Well" the king said sipping out of his wine glass "Isn't this a surprise?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"My king" Pam said bowing.

"Ahh" Felipe said looking at Pam for a moment "Eric Northman's second in command. But where is dear Eric?"

As Pam explained the situation Sookie got a good hard look at the vampire king. His skin was tanned and dark while his jet black hair was slicked back like a mafia boss. He was dressed in a leisure suit with a sparkling ruby necklace decked out in gold rings wrapped around his chest. His whole demeanor spoke as loudly as his bright blue eyes, and he practically vibrated with power.

"So Miss Stackhouse" the king said finally "May I call you Sookie?"

"You may" Sookie said coming towards him.

"It's my understand Sookie" he said with a slight hiss on her name "That you are the mother to be of our so called _savior_."

"You are correct" Sookie said protectively putting her hand over her stomach. The Changeling nearly bounced against the walls of her stomach at the mention of it. She got a intense feeling of suspicion, and she knew to take the feeling seriously.

"Well then" the vampire king said "How could I say no to a request by our own Mother Mary?"

"I wouldn't go that far" Sookie said giving him a nervous smile "But we do need your help your majesty."

"I'm listening" the king said folding his fingers together as he waited patiently.

"We need your help to break the contract between the Queen of Oklahoma and Eric" Sookie said firmly.

"And besides the fact of your obvious pregnancy" the king said "Why would I do that?"

"Well for one" Sookie said trying to keep her cool "I did save your life once, so there is that debt to be paid. And second, do you really want to be on my bad side when this baby is born?"

"I will accept the notion that you have saved my life" Felipe de Castro said "But I do not take kindly to threats, especially from humans."

"But I am not just human" Sookie said shaking her head "Surely you know this. I'm the great great granddaughter of the prince of Fairy's, and now the mother of one of the most powerful creatures in the world. I think I deserve a little more respect than just a mere human."

Felipe looked at her for a moment, almost taken aback that someone would talk to him with such confidence. Sookie could feel the heat coming off from Bill and Pam's stare, but she really didn't care. He wasn't her king, she didn't have to show him an ounce of respect if she didn't want to.

Suddenly the king started laughing, a high bellow that resonated through the lavish room until finally he settled down, holding his belly as his fangs shined in the light from his smile.

"I have not been spoken to like that in quite a while" the king said still chuckling "I think I quite enjoyed that. But down to business" the king said standing up "I will help, but for a price."

"And what would that be?" Bill said from the back.

Felipe turned his head quickly towards Bill, but slowly settled his eyes back to Sookie.

"I want your services" Felipe said to Sookie.

Sookie could feel her face grow hot "What kind of services?"

Felipe chuckled and tapped his temple "You know what kind. I have been holding off approaching you about your little gift, but now seems like an appropriate time."

"What do I have to do?" Sookie said, her stance strong as if ready to defend herself for battle.

"Nothing...yet" Felipe said smiling "But when the time comes, you will come when I call. And..."

"And?" Sookie said.

"You will allow me an audience with your child" Felipe said giving her a wink "Since I'll no longer be one of the most powerful creatures on this earth, I'd like a meeting with the one that will be."

"Sookie.." Bill said quietly.

"Fine" Sookie said, her chin raising a few centimeters "I'll help you when the time comes, and _if_ my child will see you, then you are granted permission to see her."

"Shall we shake on it?" Felipe said holding out his hand.

Sookie cautiously moved forward and took the cold vampires hand with a firm grasp.

Their deal was struck.

And Sookie's fate, and her child's fate, was sealed.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Sookie that was reckless!" Bill said as soon as they entered the hotel room Pam and Sookie were staying in.

"Not any more reckless than anything else I've done!" Sookie said getting upset. Yes, she had made the deal with Felipe, but she knew it would save Eric. Besides, she had handled herself before on these kinds of deals, this one would be no different.

"You have clearly endangered your child!" Bill said pacing back and forth as Pam stood by the wall rolling her eyes.

"I told the king that he can only see her if she wants to be seen!" Sookie said slamming her bottom down on the bed "It's not like I promised him her soul or something."

"Sookie do you not understand?" Bill said getting annoyed "Felipe could take her if he wanted to, he's not all powerful, but he's as untrustworthy as the snake from Eden!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Sookie said "He practically oozed with distrust. But I'll have you, and Pam, Eric, Alcide and Sam all on my side. He would be stupid to try and challenge all of you at once."

"Sookie" Bill said shaking his head "It was a big risk."

"I know" Sookie sighed "But it get's Eric back. When did Felipe say the wedding was?"

"Two weeks from today" Pam said "And he said he would speak to the Council tomorrow."

"Good" Sookie said "Well I'm tired you guys. Mind if I hit the sack?"

"No problem" Pam said smiling "We will see you tomorrow."

"Alright" Sookie said climbing into bed as she kicked off her sandals.

"Good night" Bill said coming over to her and kissing her forehead.

"Night Bill" Sookie said laying back.

As Sookie heard the hotel room door close she fell into a deep hard sleep, so deep it almost felt like swimming in a peaceful pool of blankets and warmth. But all the while, the Changeling was whispering in her mind, small almost incoherent things. Like the babbling of a toddler.

"Quiet you" Sookie said absently "Mommy needs to sleep."

And with that, the Changeling quieted down and fell into it's own dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Sookie ordered breakfast and lazed about all day in bed, just waiting for the sun to go down as she watched bad TV.

Suddenly the phone rang and Sookie steadily picked it up, knowing the only one with the hotel room number was Sam.

"Hello?" Sookie said absentmindedly as she flipped through channels.

"Hey Sook" Sam said happily "I got news."

"Alright, shoot" Sookie said now having her full attention on Sam.

"I found a loophole thanks to Mr. Cataliades" Sam started "It seems that once a Changeling has reached almost full term, it is then considered to be the most powerful entity on the planet. It then holds power by complete law of Magic itself to do and say whatever it pleases."

"Wow" Sookie said "No wonder these things don't last long. Anybody would want that kind of magic at their fingertips."

"Exactly" Sam said "But here's where the loophole comes in. The Changeling is awarded personal protectors, and they choose whomever and whatever they want. So if you told the Council the Changeling picked Eric..."

"Then that automatically breaks Eric out of his deal" Sookie said "But I'm not full term Sam, I won't be for a couple months."

"Well then we will just have to lie a bit" Sam said.

"But the Council will know won't they?" Sookie said getting worried.

"A Changeling hasn't been on this earth for over couple centuries. Doubtful that the Council has been around that long. Even Dr. Ludwig was sketchy on the rules and regulations of Changelings. As long as you sound certain, they'll believe you."

"The king said he was meeting with them tonight" Sookie said "Should I let him know about my decision?"

"Let Pam handle all the talking" Sam said "I think you've done enough. Bill already called and bitched me out."

"Oh great" Sookie said rolling her eyes.

"It's okay" Sam said chuckling "I'm used to it. But you are a big girl, you know what you are doing."

"Thanks Sam" Sookie said "How's things going over there?"

"Oh same old same old" Sam said "Can't wait for you guys to get back."

"I know" Sookie said "I feel so out of place here, but it's weird Sam."

"What?" he said.

"I'm starting to hear the baby" Sookie said quietly "It whispered to me last night. I couldn't make out what it was saying, but it was definitely talking."

"Hmmm weird" Sam said "But it is getting stronger as every day passes. Just keep your head straight and take control. You are momma after all."

"True" Sookie said quietly "Well I'll talk to you later Sam."

"Alright Sook" Sam said "Be careful."

"I will" Sookie said "See you soon."

The rest of the day Sookie couldn't help wondering if she should call Dr. Ludwig, but decided against it. She didn't want to seem like the paranoid mother wondering if she was going into labor every five seconds when she got a cramp.

But soon, the sun set, and Sookie didn't seemed at all phased when Bill and Pam came strolling into the hotel room without even knocking.

Sookie had left a message on Pam's phone about the loophole and by the look on Pam's face she had received it.

"I told Felipe about what you told me" Pam said, her lips a bright shade of red tonight "He said it would work well against the Council to break the deal. But it's a matter of time before we hear the verdict."

"And if it's in our favor?" Sookie asked.

"Then we go and break up the wedding" Pam said.

"And if they are against it?" Sookie asked again.

"Then we go back home and Eric is lost to us" Bill said.

"Well" Sookie sighed "Let's hope for the best."

And they did. Sookie watched as Pam sat by the hotel window, staring out at the sparkling lights of the city while Bill simply sat and watched TV. Sookie couldn't sit still. One minute she was up and going to the bathroom, the next she was going back and forth across the room. Bill watched her steadily, but refrained from commenting, knowing that patience wasn't one of her virtues.

But then, like magic, as soon as Sookie was ready to throw in the towel, the phone rang.

Pam quickly crossed the room and picked up the receiver.

"Hello" Pam said "Yes. Alright. Yes she will. Thank you your majesty."

Pam set the phone down gently, her silence almost as loud as a oncoming freight train.

Then she turned and looked at Bill, and then to Sookie.

"Let's go break up a wedding" Pam said as her fangs slid out underneath her smile.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sookie stood shaking in the airport, obviously nervous as she waited to board the plane to Oklahoma. Three days had passed in the hotel, all spent planning for the all time wedding crasher in vampire history. Felipe had contacted them finally, and rest assured the council was behind Sookie the whole way (after all, who wanted to anger the mother of a god?)

So Sookie seemed a bit relieved, but still her nerves were shot thinking about confronting Freyda, the Queen of Oklahoma. Their last meeting had gone somewhat sour last time she spoke to the queen. Sookie had dis invited her from the house, which thoroughly pissed off the queen. And now Sookie was about to go in waist deep into her territory and take back what was once hers.

"_Still ours_" a voice whispered in her head.

_"So you are claiming him after all?"_ Sookie asked the voice that she knew came from inside her.

_"Yes..."_ it said softly_ "What you want."_

_ "It's not just me"_ Sookie said softly "_I just want you to be happy. I want all of us to be happy."_

_ "Happy..." _the voice whispered "_What happy?"_

Sookie thought about everything that did make her happy, what made her laugh. She sent these images to the voice, not knowing what it thought about all of them, but she did her best to let it know what was happy to Sookie. Eric's face showed up a few times, as did Pam's and Bill's. Sam smile was one thing that definitely made her happy, as did Alcide's strong firm hug. She also thought about nice days where she could lay out in the sun, she thought about her gran's homemade pie and the way the wind chimes swayed back and forth in the wind.

"_Happy..."_ it whispered " _I like happy..."_

_ "And you will" _Sookie said softly "_You'll find things that make you happy as well."_

_ "Good..." _it whispered_ "Good..."_

The voice quieted down then, falling into a deep sleep. Sookie felt ecstatic and terrified all at the same time.

The Changeling was getting strong, strong enough to speak in full sentences if it kept at it. It heard everything and saw everything. It felt Sookie's emotions and knew about things no child would know about until years later.

Sookie rubbed her hand gently over her stomach. If she got through this she knew that she would have to guide the Changeling as best as she could. It had so much power, everything could go wrong so easily...

"I see you've found your way back here" a voice said from behind her. Slowly Sookie turned and saw the demon Raphael. He was still wearing his old leather jacket and converse, but he smelt like applewood.

"If I didn't know any better" Sookie said giving him a sharp smile "I would say you were following me."

"You could say that" Raphael said "Or you could also say I have good intentions in following you and mean you and your child no harm."

"You could" Sookie said getting serious "But you are a demon."

"I was not always like this" Raphael said shaking his head.

"Really?" Sookie said a little confused "I thought you were just born with demon blood and that was the end of it."

"Well some are" he said, his shaggy long hair swaying with the tilting of his head "But I was something far greater, and I...well" he said giving a soft smile "That's another story."

"So are you going to Oklahoma with me then?" Sookie said grabbing her bag.

"If it would be alright with you" the demon said shouldering a backpack around his arm.

"Seems fine with me" Sookie said rolling her eyes "I have two vampires and probably a werewolf somewhere following me as well, whats another supernatural thing?"

"You are just a popular person" Raphael said jokingly.

"It's nothing new" Sookie said handing her ticket to the stewardess "You should have seen everyone when they found out I had fairy blood."

"I can imagine" the demon said giving the stewardess a smile to which the human female blushed fifty shades of pink.

Raphael was handsome, Sookie realized. He had a distinct chiseled jaw, and piercing eyes that nearly glowed underneath all that shaggy brown hair. Plus it didn't help he was a giant with muscles you could just see rippling underneath his shirt.

"Something the matter?" he said smiling at her.

"No" Sookie said quickly turning away from him "Nothing at all."

The demon simply just smiled and walked behind Sookie protectively. They boarded the plane safely and buckled up, ready for take-off.

"So what are you intentions Raphael?" Sookie said finally " I'd just like to know before you start becoming my personal bodyguard or something."

"You daughter is important to me" Raphael said.

"In what way?" Sookie said getting defensive, wondering how he knew it was a girl "You need her blood for something?Mr. Cataliades told me her blood could work miracles if it wanted to."

"That's true" the demon said, his smile fading "But I'm not in need of a miracle, I'm just in need of saving. Your little girl can do that, at least when she grows up."

"From what?" Sookie said curiously.

But the plane started to take off and Sookie found herself tensing as the plane flew into the air. Raphael seemed perfectly calm, his body still as water as turbulence rifted through the plane. When they finally settled Sookie let out a long sigh.

"I hate planes" Sookie said softly "I hate them even more now that I'm pregnant."

"If it makes you feel better" Raphael said "We can drive home after we get done crashing the party."

"That would make me feel better" Sookie said laying her head back.

"You should sleep" Raphael said propping a plane pillow behind her.

Sookie rested her head on the pillow and closed her eyes sleepily.

"Raphael" Sookie whispered "Why are you so nice to me?"

"I told you" he said softly "I need your help. I need to be saved."

"From what?" Sookie said yawning before falling asleep.

"Myself" she swore she heard him say before darkness overtook her.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Sookie...Sookie...Sookie we are here" Raphael's voice said as Sookie awoke from the deep sleep she had been in. Raphael stood over her, his bag over his shoulder while her bag was firmly in his hand.

"Do you need help getting up?" the demon asked, watching her with those blue eyes.

"No I'm alright" Sookie said groaning as she got up "I'll never sleep in a chair again, that's for sure."

Raphael suddenly broke out into that soft smile and followed her as they left the plane. It was night as Sookie walked out of the terminal and she immediately spotted Pam and Bill waiting for her.

"There's my escorts" Sookie said turning to Raphael "Want to come with us instead of just creeping around me?"

Raphael rolled his eyes and followed her steadily. Bill, already on alert with the stranger approaching with Sookie, felt his fangs dip down ready for action, while Pam watched closely, remembering the demon from when they first arrived in Vegas.

"Pam" Sookie said "Bill, this is Raphael, he's a half demon like Mr. Cataliades and he's come to help."

"We don't need the help of a demon" Bill said quietly.

"Oh shush Bill of course we do" Pam said snapping at him "You think Freyda won't fight back? And if I remember right the last time we got in a battle you didn't do so hot on protecting Sookie."

If Bill's face could get red, it would have from the dark look he shot at the female vampire.

"I promise you I mean nobody any harm" Raphael said "I'm just invested in Sookie's future and her daughter's future, I would like to see them get out of this alive."

"That's Ms. Stackhouse to you" Bill grumbled as they started walking. Raphael gave Sookie a strange look but Sookie merely rolled her eyes at Bill. He was so old fashioned it hurt sometimes.

A luxury car waited for them at the end of the terminal as Bill let Pam, Sookie, and reluctantly Raphael into the car before they sped off into the night. Felipe de Castro had set up a room for them at a local hotel that was close to where the Queen and Eric were to be married.

The Queen had chosen a very elegant place for the ceremony. It was at a old ballroom that Pam had described as being "fit for a queen like her", which probably meant it was very luxurious and fancy. The king though had taken pains to acquire them all wedding outfits that were waiting for them when they reached the hotel.

Bill found a nice tuxedo while Pam was awarded with a black satin gown. But as Sookie opened up the casing that held her outfit, it was something very simple and very delicate. White silk draped down in waves as the skirt hung loosely just below Sookie's knees as she stared at the delicate dress. Sookie knew you were never supposed to wear white to a wedding, and she knew if she wore the beautiful dress that sported short puffy sleeves and intricate gold leafing around the breast, that it would most definitely piss Freyda off more than anything.

Sookie decided she was going to wear it.

Raphael stood looking at the trio and Sookie wondered if he felt out of place. But casually, he simply strolled over and sat on the bed, taking the remote in his hands and turned on the TV.

"When's the wedding?" he simply said, his eyes never leaving the TV. Sookie realized she had never really seen Raphael blink, just his eyes gazing at whatever they laid on.

"Tomorrow" Bill said cautiously.

"Are you coming?" Pam said looking strangely at the demon.

"Only if Sookie gets in trouble" Raphael said looking over at her "If not I'll be lurking around."

"Nobody is getting in trouble" Bill said firmly "We simply go in there, tell Freyda what the Council said, take back Eric and then all go back home."

"You know it won't be that simple Bill" Sookie said sighing "Freyda wants Eric, and who knows if Eric will even go with us."

"He will if you ask him to" Pam said quietly "Even if he has broken our bond, I still know Eric's feelings."

Sookie felt her face get hot and the Changeling suddenly came to life all at once. A sharp, horrible pain shot through her body, doubling her over as her hands clutched at her stomach.

"Sookie!" Pam yelled trying to catch her before she fell on the hotel floor.

"Oh god!" Sookie cried, the pain like lighting in her veins "Ahh! Somethings...wrong!"

"Call Dr. Ludwig!" Pam screamed at Bill trying to help Sookie up.

Bill had the phone out and was talking fast into the line while Sookie's whole body started to tremble. The pain...it felt like a balloon was blowing up inside her body, her bones cracking and snapping like twigs from all the pressure. Her head felt like it was being squeezed between two bricks and the earth seemed to shake underneath her.

"Oh God oh God what's happening!?" Sookie sputtered out as she tried to stay conscious.

Raphael calmly walked over to them as Pam snapped around at him, her fangs bared "Don't come near her!" she hissed.

Raphael simply walked around and picked up Sookie, holding her tightly against him as the pressure seemed to fade from her body instantly. But Raphael's tanned face started to turn red, as if he was taking all the pain and pressure from her. He trembled beside her but Sookie felt her body calm and still like the ocean waves after a storm.

Then, after a moment, Raphael stopped shaking and let out a deep sigh.

"What the hell was that!" Pam screeched trying to take Sookie away from Raphael.

"The Changeling was growing inside of her" Raphael said sitting down slowly "Usually she's asleep when it happens and it goes unnoticed, but she was fully awake. Look, her body has expanded if you don't believe me."

Sookie opened her eyes and looked down at her stomach and it was true. Now instead of her stomach just looking very pregnant, she now looked like she was ready to give birth.

"No, no she's fine now" Bill said softly, amazed at what had just happened in front of him "The demon did something and the pain is gone, but now she's huge."

"Thanks Bill" Sookie sneered.

"Well you are" Pam said, her eyes wide "I'm amazed you are standing."

"I shouldn't be this big" Sookie said softly "The doctor said this only happens near the end. Raphael" Sookie said turning to the demon "What did you do?"

"Took some of the magic in" Raphael said softly "Not enough to damage you or the baby, just enough to stop the full change."

"Thank you" Pam said as her shoulders lowered in relief "I'm sorry I snapped."

"It's alright" Raphael said "But now I need to lay down. My body can't take that kind of power just any day."

"You just rest" Sookie said coming over to him "We all should get some sleep."

Bill and Pam nodded their heads as they walked towards the door while Sookie crawled into her own bed, watching Raphael carefully as his body shook on and off through the evening. It was almost sunrise when Sookie felt herself yawn and quietly she snuggled down into bed.

"Thank you Raphael" Sookie said softly "Thank you for saving us. I promise" she said quietly "I promise I'll help you however I can. We both do."

Somehow, Sookie knew the demon heard her, and she quietly fell asleep for the big day ahead.

* * *

Sookie was up and ready before the sun set, the small sleep she had gotten was just enough since her body was pumping with magic. The Changeling was moving around her, as if exploring it's new environment with greater intelligence.

Quietly she slipped on the white dress and decided to do her hair, Raphael was still sound asleep on the other bed, so she took the pains to be as quiet as possible.

Her long golden hair was curled in waves that cascaded down past her shoulders, making the gold leafing on the dress stand out enormously. She looked almost like an angel, the dress hanging now slightly above her knees now that her stomach had nearly tripled in size. But she still looked elegant, and she was damned if she was not going to make an entrance. She was going to get Eric back, hell or high water, she would bring him home.

_"Home with us"_ the little voice whispered in her head.

Sookie shook herself, letting the Changeling go back to whatever it was doing before it decided to pipe in.

Soon, the sun set, and Raphael woke groggily. Sookie walked out of the bathroom and stared at him for a moment while his eyes lifted and widely stared back at her.

"You look..." he said quietly, as if he was almost registering something about her.

"I look like the great white whale" Sookie said smiling "But thanks for noticing."

Raphael smiled, his white teeth forming handsomely around his male face. The door to the hotel opened suddenly as Bill and Pam walked in. Pam had taken some time with her hair as well, it's long Alice in wonderland waves going down her back as the black satin dress clung to her body. Bill looked sharp as ever, his black hair pushed back and his tuxedo made him look like a modern day James Bond.

"Ready" Pam said looking Sookie over.

"Ready" Sookie said coming towards them. Sookie looked back at the demon who simply nodded his head.

"I'll be around" he said "Don't worry."

Sookie gave a tight smile at him and turned her back.

Worry? Why worry?

They were only about to crash one of the most important weddings in vampire history.

Of course their was nothing to worry about...


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The car drove steadily towards the building where the grand ballroom resided. Flickering old lamps decorated the sides of the road, while white Orlando's bloomed around ribbons tied to each post. The ballroom's enormous windows were lit up, and Sookie could just tell that the place was filling up fast. Everyone was decked out in the finest of garments, flashy suits and long tight dresses. Sookie was taking deep breaths, her hands clasped tightly around Pam and Bill's hands. They looked at each other, knowing that Sookie should be home resting, knowing she shouldn't be going right into the beehive, but they needed Eric back, they needed him home.

The car finally stopped in front of the colossal doors of the ballroom as Sookie gave one big sigh before they all got out of the car. If anybody noticed Sookie, they didn't make it known as they all walked towards the doors with not one person glancing over at Sookie. Usually vampires could smell her blood a mile away, but Sookie had a feeling the Changeling was putting some kind of cloak around them.

Slowly they walked into the doors and Sookie had to nearly take a moment to take all the extravagance in. The walls were marble white, with the white blooming flowers showering the marble posts that shot towards the glowing gold ceiling. The rows of luxurious seats were a copper color with white ribbons decorating the rims of the seats. Sparkling crystal lights hung from the ceiling as an alter had been constructed at the very back of the ballroom where everything sparkled and glittered around where Sookie could guess the queen and Eric would stand.

"Sookie?" she heard a voice say quietly. Sookie turned and saw Qhuinn who was staring wide eyed at her.

"Qhuinn?" Sookie said astonished and hurried over to the weretiger. Pam and Bill followed steadily, their eyes everywhere looking for any kind of threat that may come their way before the ceremony began.

"What are you doing here?" Qhuinn said as his purple eyes stared down at her "Should you even be walking around in your condition?"

"Not really" Sookie said a little out of breathe "But we came to save Eric?"

"What?" Qhuinn said a little baffled "You mean you are going to crash this wedding?" he hissed.

"Pretty much" Sookie said her chest going up and down in big breaths "Please don't be angry."

"I'm not" Qhuinn said shrugging his shoulders "But thanks for giving me a heads up in case things get ugly."

"No problem" Sookie said quietly "We've got our own back up as well."

"But how are you going to pull this off?" Qhuinn asked when suddenly the music started "That's my cue" Qhuinn said a little worried "Promise you'll be okay?"

"Promise" Sookie said giving him a smile before being hurried by Bill and Pam out of the rows of chairs and out towards the doors of the ballroom. Sookie watched as guests hurried in, their dresses flowing behind them as people started to clap and cheer. Sookie was being pressed against one of the back doors near a pretty ballroom window, shielded from the crowd until finally the doors closed behind them and the ceremony started in the next room.

Bill, Pam, and Sookie were alone in the outside room of the ballroom. Sookie could hear Qhuinn's booming voice sounding off as the cheering died down. Hurriedly Sookie ran towards the doors and peeled them open a few inches so she could see inside.

Down the long row that had been made in the ballroom stood Eric, dressed in a fine suit, his golden hair pushed back as his eyes looked around the room. Sookie knew right there and then he was miserable. Never had she seen such hidden pain and resentment in Eric's eyes until just at that moment, and then in a flash it was gone, hidden behind his eyes.

"Eric..." Sookie whispered.

"Is he there?" Pam said quietly.

"He's standing at the alter" Sookie said watching "When should we go in?"

"When Freyda stands beside him" Bill said looking around, making sure security hadn't picked up on them yet. Not that security really should worry, after all, who was going to challenge the queen to marry who she was intended to marry?

Qhuinn stood behind Eric and Sookie could just tell he wanted to let Eric know she was here. The big weretiger was used to being neutral, but in this situation, all sides were with Sookie.

Suddenly, the guests began cheering as Freyda, decked out in a gold shimmering dress, stepped out from a side door and walked slowly up to where Eric stood. She looked magnificent, her dark hair pulled up high as her fiery eyes glowed with want at the sight of Eric. Sookie could feel her blood start to boil and her body hum with rage. He was not hers, he hadn't been for a very long time.

"_Ours_" the Changeling nearly yelled in her mind "_Ours!"_

Qhuinn started the ceremony, chanting words Sookie could not understand, her body frozen in rage as she watched Freyda look Eric up and down like a piece of meat while Eric stood abandoned. No...she was here, she could do something...

"I do" Freyda said suddenly, her glowing white fangs shining underneath her lips.

Qhuinn chanted more words and then looked at Eric. Eric looked at the big weretiger, who was mentally trying to tell Eric about Sookie's presence, but the vampire was too far gone to notice. Eric's eyes cast down and his lips began to move.

"ERIC!" Sookie screamed as she felt her hands push open the great doors, a great gust of wind blowing around her and into the ballroom, knocking the ribbons and flowers from the marble posts and undoing the fancy hairs of guests. The wind picked up, knocking guests over in their seats as Sookie stood like a god herself, the night air crashing around her and making her look just like an angel.

Eric was shocked at first, but once his mind cleared he then saw who had called his name.

"Sookie" Eric whispered as a smile formed on his face.

"YOU!" screeched Freyda, her fangs now fully out and ready to rip open flesh.

Sookie held up her hand and felt an awesome power surround her and push from her flesh, sending the gust of wind soaring towards the Queen of Oklahoma, knocking her back on her ass as Sookie came forward, looking all the guests in the eyes for she was not one to be fucked with.

She was the mother of a god, and she was here to claim what was her and her childs.

"I have come for Eric Northman" Sookie said loudly to all that would hear her "And you Freyda, Queen of Oklahoma, have no power over me or him. The Council has decided, for my child, the last Changeling on this earth, has chosen Eric to be hers and hers alone. This is the will of the law of Magic itself, which cannot be broken."

Eric's smile was as bright as the sun as he walked calmly towards Sookie, who merely kept her eyes on Freyda, watching the rage boil and run over in her eyes. The viking stepped around Sookie, and carefully wrapped his big arms around her, his hand resting lightly on her stomach.

"I had hoped..." Eric said softly.

"Not now" Sookie said trying to repress a smile "I'm trying to act important."

The wind finally let Freyda go, who stood upright with her hands slamming down to her sides.

"This can't go on!" Freyda yelled "Eric's maker promised me him! It's his will that this wedding happen!"

"Ocella's will was broken the moment the Changeling picked Eric to be hers" Bill said coming up beside them "You, nor the Council, can deny the Changeling. Their will is law."

"This is bullshit!" Freyda screamed very un-queen like.

"Too bad" Sookie said "Eric is ours."

Freyda let out another screech and bolted towards Sookie, her fangs out and ready to kill her. But Sookie was ready, as was the Changeling. The power vibrated off of them, sending the wind swirling like a hurricane around the room, knocking everyone back as furniture and decorations flung wildly in the air. But still Freyda tried to come at her, her body fighting against the wind with all her might, her hands clawing out trying to reach Sookie.

Sookie stepped forward, inches from where Freyda's hands could grasp her, and simply bent down into Freyda's face.

"You lose" Sookie said calmly with a smile "We win."

Freyda let out a wailing scream before the wind picked her up along with the decorations and furniture, sending the tornado of things crashing through the windows and destroying all that was left of the wedding. Guests that had not ran out screaming found themselves disoriented and injured as Sookie walked out with Eric and Bill around her arms. Pam followed closely, her smile wide as the horizon, enjoying the bad fortune of those around her.

Bill went to go get the car while Sookie, Pam and Eric stood outside the trashed ballroom.

"I'll say one thing" Eric said with a smile "You sure do know how to crash a party."

"Eric" Sookie said seriously "Leave the wisecracks for later. We have issues to discuss."

"Alright" Eric said with his smile still plastered on his face.

"Well for one" Sookie said "I want you to reconnect with Pam. She's not herself if she's not under you."

Pam looked away shyly, knowing it was true, and not knowing if Eric would want her back.

"Pam" Eric said softly "I'm so sorry."

"You better be" Pam said quietly.

Eric took Pam's hand in his and they quietly looked at one another. The relationship between a maker and their vampire child is equivalent to the bond between mother and child. Sookie could see the relationship mend and tie back together in front of her, as if two strings were finding each other once again and tying.

And then in a moment, all was almost back to what it used to be.

Pam took a deep sigh and looked over at Sookie. A thank you was not needed between them, for they both wanted the same thing, to have Eric back. And now they did, but there was still the matter of Eric being the Changeling's body guard.

"Eric" Sookie said quietly "We need to talk."

"Last time you said that" Eric said gently "Nothing turned out right. So let's just wait shall we?"

Sookie shut her mouth and just silently agreed with him, knowing right now was not the time or place to be having a heart felt conversation. Bill came round with the car and they all hopped in hurriedly.

When Sookie sat down she noticed Raphael in the passenger seat, who merely turned and smiled at her.

Things were not the same as they were, that was for sure, but seeing Eric beside her, gave Sookie the feeling that all was going to be well...at least she hoped.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Sookie awoke half asleep, the hotel room deserted since it was daytime. Looking around the blank room, Sookie longed for home. She missed her old house, she missed the gravel drive-way, she missed the trees blowing in the now summertime in Bon Temps, but most of all, she missed Sam.

There was no drama with Sam, no hidden agenda's or false truths, just plain old Sam.

_"Sam is good"_ the voice whispered sleepily _"Like Sam..."_

"Yea I like him too" Sookie said to herself.

She wanted to go home. Slowly, Sookie stood up and packed her bags, knowing although the bus ride would be a substantial amount, there was no way she was staying in another airport or a hotel. She was going home.

Sookie left a message on Pam and Bill's phone and checked out of the hotel, walking towards the bus station while her arms struggled with her bag.

"You really do like getting yourself in trouble" Raphael said scooping her bag from out of her hand "One adventure after another. Now tell me, who would come to save you if you got in trouble at this minute hmmm?"

"I suppose you would" Sookie said jokingly "Since you won't leave me be!"

Raphael snorted at her "I do this for your own good Sookie. You can't go wandering off, especially now with queen very angry at you."

"Freyda can't hurt me" Sookie joked "Did you see what I did to her at the wedding?"

"Yes I saw" Raphael said "But that doesn't mean you are invincible."

"Maybe not" Sookie said getting the point "But I just want to go home. I'm tired, I'm very pregnant, and all I want to do is lounge around my house until this baby comes."

"Well then" Raphael said giving her a smile "I think I can help you with that."

The found the bus station easily and purchased two tickets to Shreveport, knowing Sookie could get a ride easily there from Fangtasia. Raphael loaded up their bags and soon they were on their way.

Sookie sat comfortably in the seat, enjoying being off her feet while Raphael was texting something on his phone.

"Who are you talking to?" Sookie said happily.

"I wouldn't call them friends" Raphael said "But they aren't really enemies either."

"Okay" Sookie said "what are you talking to them about?"

"Where I am going" Raphael said "What I plan to do once we get you safe at home."

"And what's that?" Sookie said curious.

"I plan to stay in Bon Temps for a while" Raphael said smiling "Until she grows up and can help me."

"Raphael" Sookie said softly "What exactly do you need help with? You say you need saved, but from what?"

Raphael for the first time seemed distraught, like he didn't know how to say the words but so desperately wanted to.

"I made..." he said hesitantly "a mistake...And it cost me something dear. I wasn't always a demon, I used to help people. But one day I thought I was doing something right and instead I did something very very wrong..."

"And?" Sookie said knowing she shouldn't pry but wanted to know so badly.

"And now I'm in a lot of trouble Sookie" Raphael said quietly "And the only one that can get me out of it is your little girl."

Sookie was quiet for a very long time before she spoke to him "Just promise me one thing" she said to the demon.

"Yes?" he said looking at her thoughtfully.

"Don't hurt her" Sookie said rubbing her stomach "Please whatever you do, don't hurt her."

"I promise" Raphael said taking her hand, and with that Sookie felt a whole lot better sitting next to a demon.

They drove for hours, Sookie watching the sun rise and fall while Raphael sat beside her still as stone. Sookie thought about all she would do once she got back home, and the one thing that resonated in her mind the most was seeing Sam. She missed sleeping with him, she missed his touch, and most of all she missed his kind words. She hadn't talked to him for a few days now, mostly because she was so busy, and she worried he might be mad at her or worried.

Why did she care so much about Sam? That was the question she had wanted to know for so long. Why him?

"_Because you love him"_ the voice said clearly.

_"But what about Eric"_ Sookie thought softly _"What about Bill too?"_

_ "You love them as well"_ the voice said matter of factly "_just as I have learned to love them."_

_ "But which one do I want?"_ Sookie thought trying to keep the voice steady in her mind "_Which __do I choose."_

_ "It's simple"_ the voice said "_Have them all."_

_ "That's illegal"_ Sookie thought.

_"Not in that way" _the voice said _"In another way. I choose Eric, and I choose Bill. And I choose Sam. He is the only one I see as father, but Eric and Bill I see..."_

_ "What?" _Sookie asked anxiously.

_"Protector."_

Sookie realized what the Changeling was trying to tell her. She didn't have to give up Eric and Bill in her life, they could still be a big part of it. And she could finally have Sam...

The overturning of the bus disturbed Sookie's thought as the passengers went hurdling over in their seats and crashing against the windows of the bus and the groaning of metal and glass sounded through the air. Sookie felt herself catapulted out of her seat with Raphael, who quickly shielded her from the impact of the side of the bus, but Sookie's head still made contact with the metal and all faded to darkness before Sookie even realized it.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Sookie awoke with iron clasps snapped tightly around her wrists as the room was still a bit fuzzy to her, but she could definitely hear the voices.

"She's waking up my queen" a male voice said.

"Good" a very familiar voice said coming towards Sookie. As the fuzz cleared, Sookie could make out the room she was in. It was a steel plated cell, with only one door that the Queen of Oklahoma was standing in front of. Her bodyguard stood behind her as well, his body covered in heavy protective gear and a big gun strapped to his side.

But Freyda was the one Sookie needed to worry about, her dark eyes tearing into Sookie with such rage it almost produced heat off of her dead skin.

Sookie looked down at herself and realized she had been changed into a hospital gown, while her arms and legs were chained to the wall and floor.

"What the hell have you done!" Sookie screamed at Freyda, scared for the well being of her baby that was quiet inside of her.

"Taken care of a thorn in my side" Freyda sneered "You thought you were such hot shit coming and busting up my wedding. I almost thought about killing you when I had that semi run into the bus you were on, but then a little thought occurred to me" Freyda said getting down on Sookie's level "Why kill something that I can use?"

All the color in Sookie's face drained as she saw the evil glint in Freyda's eyes.

"What do you mean?" Sookie said quietly, her panic starting to show "If you think I'm going to read minds for you you can just forg-"

"I'm not asking you" Freyda said snottily "I'm going to use it" she said pointing to Sookie's stomach "I'm going to take that little shit out of you when the time is right and then I'm going to use it for the only damn thing it's good for."

"Your not..." Sookie said terrified.

"Oh I am" Freyda said smiling as her fangs dripped down from her lips "I'll drink your babies blood, and then I'll become the most powerful creature on earth. I'll have Eric, I'll have all of the territories, hell" she said laughing "I'll have the world."

"I won't let you! Eric will-" Sookie said.

"Eric will what?" Freyda said laughing "Save you? Save it? He didn't even have the backbone to say no when Ocella told him to marry me. You think he'll have the balls to actually come looking for you!"

"Yes" Sookie said quietly "And so will others."

"The others" Freyda mocked "You mean that whore Pamela and Bill Compton? Oh sure they can try to come after you, but they'll be dead by morning if they do."

"I have other friends you know" Sookie said,her body beginging to rage "I happen to be the friend of the Long Tooth pack, and the pack master will come for me!"

"Please" Freyda said rolling her eyes "We can handle a couple of werewolves. And that little shifter boyfriend of yours too. Believe me Sookie, there is no going back. You and that thing growing inside of you are dead ahead for the afterlife."

With that, the queen walked out with her bodyguard, leaving Sookie alone in the dark of the cell. Hot tears started down her face, knowing what the queen said was true. How could her friends ever find her? She didn't even know where she was. She didn't even know if Raphael was alive, she could remember the bus crashing, but nothing else.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered to her baby "I'm so sorry I got you into this mess. All I wanted was for you to have a happy life, with everyone around who would love you and care for you. That's all I ever wanted. I'm so sorry you got me for your momma, I'm a crummy parent. I'm so sorry baby..."

If the Changeling heard Sookie, she didn't know. Nothing stirred beneath her, no voice whispered in her head, just a whole empty shell of nothing.

What if it was dead? What if the crash had killed it somehow?

Sookie began crying even harder, wishing and wishing that somehow somebody could hear her, that somebody, anybody could save them.

And then suddenly, the pain began.

"Oh god!" Sookie screamed as her abdomen began pulsating with pain. She felt her body start to shake and tremble, only this time her body was not changing. Only pain, only horrible pain that coursed through her in waves and crashes.

"Please" Sookie whispered as the tears started falling from her eyes "Please somebody save us."

And then, like lighting striking Sookie's mind, she heard a voice.

"_Sookie?...Sookie are you there?_" the voice echoed in her head.

"Barry?" Sookie said outloud but quickly answered with her mind "_Barry Horowitz is that you?"_

Barry was the only other telepathic Sookie knew about besides her and her nephew Hunter. They had parted on rocky terms last time they met, but in this moment Barry's voice was the most beautiful thing Sookie had ever heard.

"_Sookie! Oh I'm so glad to hear your voice! I've been calling out for days now"_ Barry's voice said.

_"What do you mean? How long have I been out?"_ Sookie said.

_"Almost five days. Mr. Northman and Mr. Compton are here, as well as some guy named Sam. We've been searching all over Oklahoma for you!"_ Barry said, his voice almost relieved.

"_The Queen of Oklahoma has me locked up, but Barry listen"_ she said as another wave crashed through her "_I'm in a lot of pain Barry...a semi ran into our bus and I think something happened to my baby. I can't even move I'm in so much pain, please, please hurry."_

_ "I'm honing in on where you are right now" _Barry said "_Just hold on Sookie, we are coming for you!"_

"_Please" _Sookie strained "_Please hurry..."_

Barry didn't answer, but at least Sookie knew that he could find her. She just hoped it was soon as the pain continued on and on for what seemed like forever. Sookie tried to prop herself up to try to relieve some of the pressure of her body, but she knew it was useless. Something had gone awfully wrong, something terrible was happening to her baby and there was nothing she could do about it but wait.

The darkness was all that Sookie could see, and she couldn't even concentrate enough to count the hours that passed by. The pain grew worse as Sookie tried to wipe the sweat that was pouring from her head and down her backside. She could barely lift herself up, and her sides felt as if a knife were being stabbed over and over again into her.

The floor felt wet and sticky, her gown nearly becoming one with her skin as Sookie tried her best to concentrate on the room around her.

Suddenly noises were heard above her and Barry's voice sounded in her mind.

"_We are here Sookie! Where are you!?"_ he said.

Very faintly, Sookie answered back with what little energy she had "_Steel cell, closed...can't see..."_

"_Just hold on Sookie!" _Barry nearly yelled, feeling the life force drain from her.

Sookie heard gun shots, and cries, but it was all too much for her. Sookie collapsed down on the floor, her body dying from the pain she was in.

And then, like a miracle, the door to the cell opened, only instead of Eric or Bill or even Barry, something else more sinister stood in the light.

Freyda.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"No please" Sookie said rasping, trying to back away from the queen "Please my baby..."

"Fuck your baby" Freyda said coming closer, her designer clothes covered in blood along with her hands and hair "You two have done nothing but cause me trouble. And I don't need the fucking world, I just want you dead now."

"Don't..."Sookie said her voice nearly audible "Please."

"I'm going to get so much enjoyment out of this" she said baring her fangs.

Sookie screamed as the vampire lunged forward when suddenly blood exploded in the air as a steak was rammed through Freyda, causing her body to let loose all over the room.

There in the doorway, stood Sam, his chest heaving up and down as he looked over to Sookie and smiled.

"Hey Sook" he said almost out of breath.

"Sam" Sookie said before crumbling to the floor.

"Oh god Sookie!" Sam rushed over as his knees slammed down on the ground.

"Something's...wrong" Sookie could barely get out.

"I'll say" Sam said "Your going into labor!"

"What?" Sookie croaked out "It's too soon!"

"I know that's why we need to get you out of here. Eric's got a car waiting" Sam said picking her up. Sookie was surprised at how strong Sam was, but then again she had no clue about the strength of shifters, especially pure ones like Sam.

The cell must have been down in Freyda's mansion because luxurious items whirred by Sookie in a haze. She could hear Bill's voice and Eric's alarmed yell as Sam brought Sookie outside, but the rest was merely a blur.

Sookie didn't even remember falling asleep, but when she awoke she could hear the familiar gravel underneath whatever car she had been put in.

"Hurry Sam" she could hear Raphael's voice saying "I can't hold off the labor for much longer."

"I'm going as fast as I can" Sam shot back.

"It would have been better to take my car" Eric said from up front.

"You didn't have enough room for all of us" Sam said getting pissed "Raphael needed to come, he's the only one who could keep Sookie at rest until we got home. Dr. Ludwig is waiting for us at the house anyway."

Eric grumbled something, but Sookie didn't hear it. It had seemed the pain was dulled in her body, almost like an ache after working out too hard the day before.

"Shhh Sookie" Raphael said "We are home now. Just like you wanted."

"Sam" Sookie whispered.

"I'm here" said Sam putting his hand back and reaching for her "Don't worry, I'm getting you girls home."

And just as his words stopped, so did the car. Sookie could feel herself being picked up by Raphael and taken slowly into the house.

"How long has she been in the hold?" Dr. Ludwig said from somewhere below.

"Six hours" Raphael said "But I can feel her getting close to breaking it. The Changeling wants out and it wants out now."

"Get her to bedroom and hurry!" Dr. Ludwig said bossing people around. Sookie couldn't even tell how many people were in her house until Raphael set her down in her bed.

As soon as Raphael let go of her, Sookie doubled over with pain again.

"AH!" Sookie screamed "AHH NO OHH!"

"Sookie you must remain calm!" Dr. Ludwig said coming up at the end of the bed "This will hurt if you keep thrashing about!"

"I can't! I just can't!" Sookie cried out.

"Isn't there something we can do!" Alcide's voice said from the doorway.

"She's too far gone!" Dr. Ludwig said "It will be a miracle if the baby survives!"

"WHAT?!" Eric's voice bellowed.

Suddenly everyone started screaming and panicking and Sookie could just feel her pain grow and grow the more the screaming kept up.

" ." Sookie screamed at the top of her lungs, her pain subsiding for a moment as everyone stared at her.

"If you keep yelling" Sookie breathed out "The more it hurts. Now get this baby out of me or so help me I'll haunt all of you for the rest of my life!"

And then, if Sookie thought she was in pain before, the swift kick in her stomach only proved that she could be in a lot more.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Sookie screamed in pain as Sam held her down while Dr. Ludwig worked on Sookie's delivery. Eric stood on the other side, trying to hold Sookie up as she kept pushing with all her might. She was exhausted, her body giving up with each push she took.

"Keep pushing Ms. Stackhouse!" Dr. Ludwig said firmly "We are almost there!"

Sookie could feel the sweat pouring down her back as Sam pushed her hair away from her sweat covered skull. Her face was rosy pink as her eyes were bloodshot from the lack of sleep. She could feel her body shaking from the stress of the labor. Sookie knew she couldn't make it through this...

"Keep going Sook, everything's okay. Just keep pushing" Sam said in her ear. Bill and Pam helped the doctor with her instruments, and Sookie could just see the worry on everyone's faces. Alcide paced around the room, refusing to leave until he knew Sookie was going to be alright. But even Dr. Ludwig didn't know that, she didn't even know if Sookie was going to survive...

"Sam" Sookie said in deep breaths "You have to promise me...you too Eric..." she said trying to not pass out "You have to promise, all of you...promise to take care of her if I don't..."

"We promise Sookie" Eric said quietly "But that's not going to happen."

"Promise me Bill" Sookie said looking up at her first lover.

"I promise Sookie" Bill said with sad eyes.

"I promise" Pam said quietly.

"Alcide" Sookie gasped "Promise!"

"You know I will" Alcide said looking away, ashamed he couldn't help Sookie in some way.

Suddenly, Sookie felt a wave rush through her, an awesome power she had only felt once before. Rain started to pour outside, literally pounding down on the ground as Alcide looked out of the window.

"Holy shit" Alcide said "There must be fifty people out there."

"What?" Sookie gasped.

"They are here for the birth" the doctor said "Now get back over here and hold her knee."

Sookie could feel with her mind all the people outside, werewolves, shifters, vampires, even fairies now. All of them waiting anxiously...all with one thing on their mind. Alcide firmly placed his hands on Sookie's knee while Pam held the other. Bill came up beside Sam and helped hold Sookie's head up from falling back.

"Ms. Stackhouse you need to push!" Dr. Ludwig insisited.

Sookie pushed with all her might, trying to concentrate as the rain slammed against the window while thunder roared and lighting crashed in the sky.

"_Please" _Sookie said to herself "_Please let no bad happen..."_

Sookie gave one last push with a cry, her energy drained as her body gave out. She felt something slip out of her, a blinding light that lit up the entire room. Sookie didn't know if it was the lighting, or the power going out or what...but the light stayed in the room, blinding everyone.

And then, it vanished, and Sookie could hear the healthy wailing of a child.

"It's a girl!" Dr. Ludwig pronounced.

"It's a girl Sookie!" Sam said kissing her head. Sookie could feel the smile on her face, happy to be alive, happy that her baby was alive. Dr. Ludwig cleaned Sookie up while Pam wrapped the baby in a soft pink towel, handing her gently to Sookie as Eric propped her up in the bed.

Time seemed to stand still to Sookie as her arms took in this precious object that had been growing inside of her for almost a month and a half. Ten tiny little fingers, and ten tiny little toes sprouted out from perfect little hands and feet, while a pudgy body lay still and breathing as it was wrapped up gently in the towel. Sookie could see a cute button nose and rosy pink lips with two perfect ears with only a small hint of a point at the tips, and golden curls that were already plastered on the baby's head. But the eyes were what caught Sookie.

Slowly, they opened, two beautiful round oval's that focused right on Sookie, the brightest, most bluest of blue eyes Sookie had ever seen. And they knew her, just as Sookie knew them.

"Hello baby..." Sookie said quietly "I'm your momma. I have been dreaming about you, my whole life..."

The baby looked at Sookie and smiled as only a baby would smile at their mother. It seemed impossible, having only been minutes old, but this was no ordinary baby.

It knew Sookie, knew her voice and her smell. It knew her face before it had ever even seen it.

"Sookie?" Sam said quietly beside her.

"Sam" Sookie said looking up at him with a wide smile "She's so beautiful."

"What are you going to name her?" Sam said softly.

Sookie looked down at her baby and knew exactly what her name was.

"Adele" Sookie said smiling as she touched the cheek of her baby girl "Her name's Adele."

"That's a good name" Sam said getting choked up.

"Yes" Bill said wiping away some red tears "A very good name indeed. Your grandmother would have loved that."

Sookie looked at everyone in the room, her friends that she had good times and bad times with, all now here in the presence of one of the most important things that had ever happened in the history of time. This was Adele's family.

"Thank you" Sookie said softly as Adele cooed in her arms "Thank you all for being here. But you have to still keep your promises" she said looking down at her daughter "Adele's going to need all the help she can get, and I know I can't do it alone. We need to stick together...we need to be a family for her."

Alcide, Pam, Bill, Eric, and Sam all nodded their heads, knowing the silent pact they were making. They would help raise this child, this incredible, powerful child. They would define her destiny and help her make the choices for a better world for humans and supernaturals.

"Your going to do great things Adele Stackhouse" Sookie said quietly "Great things."

***Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next story Knock Em' Dead!***


End file.
